


The Viking and The Star

by Marvelous34



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Nightmares, Northumbira, Pain, Painplay, Past Torture, Rape, Rough Kissing, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous34/pseuds/Marvelous34
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show Vikings, or their characters, only my OC Hettie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show Vikings, or their characters, only my OC Hettie.

The hot summer air night was rough on your body. You were used to the cooler air from your homestead in Norway, Kattegat to be exact. Tossing and turning, you tried to get comfortable but it was no use. This was the third area you had been traded to as a slave ever since your kidnapping four years ago. 

You missed your older sister Helga, and her husband Floki; you even missed the Ragnarssons. Closing your eyes, you tried to think back to happier times. 

You wandered through the dense forest, trying your best to remember your way. Lifting your hand, you scratched at your face, wincing as your hand came in contact with the scar over your eyebrow. The children were mean to you where you lived because you looked different. While most girls had hair the color of sunshine, yours was as black as night. 

They picked on you because you were different, but you wouldn’t have it. The darkness buried deep inside you arose and you couldn’t control your anger. One minute, you were playing in the courtyard with the other children. The next thing you remember, you were on top of another girl as your hands tightened around her throat. 

Your parents were ashamed of you for almost killing another child. They disowned you, wanting nothing to do with you. With a little bit of food and the clothing on your back, they made you go on your own as they stared you down with embarrassment. They were too proud to have you in their household; not wanting to be shunned by the rest of the community. 

You knew where you wanted to go, where you needed to go. As you made your way along the countryside, your memory taking you through the path and towards where your older sister Helga lived. You had visited her a few times from your early childhood and you prayed to the Gods that you would be able to remember how to get there. 

The days were long, but the nights were longer as you trudged through forest and scaled through cliffs. Your legs became weak with each passing minute but you refused to give up. It took three days and four nights of walking and stumbling before you finally made it; relief flooding your cold body as you collapsed on your knees, praying to the Gods for guiding you. 

You started to sob, loudly as your fingers gripped the cold Earth. A door banging open caught you by surprise as you lifted your head. Through your blurry vision, you could make out a woman with blonde hair flanked by a tall man. 

“Hettie?” Helga asked before she rushed to your side, taking you in her arms. 

You felt a second pair of arms on your back helping to lift you up. “Hettie, what are you doing here?” Floki’s voice rang through your mind as you let out a soft sob. 

They helped you into their house and sat you down, wrapping fur blankets around you to keep you warm. You told them what happened back at home, and they didn’t even need to think twice before answering you. 

“You will stay here with us Hettie. This is now your home” Helga spoke as Floki nodded his head. Warmth from the furs and the tenderness of their hearts spread through your body as tears of joy cascaded down your cheeks. 

Soft groans of the other slave women jolted you from your slumber as you gave them a scowl. Each new area you were traded to was the same; sleep, wake, slave for the fortunate, repeat. It was tiring and you wanted nothing more than to go back home, but you were lost in this new world. The air was warm and everything was colorful. It wasn’t like anything you were used to. You were used to lush green forests mixed with dirt and mud. 

Rolling back over on your make-shift bed on the floor, you closed your eyes as your mind drifted back to your thoughts. 

*Flashback*

In the weeks since you arrived in Kattegat, you helped Floki build his boats as you realized you were a natural. Each nice you would soak your calloused hands in warm water before Helga applied a soothing balm over them. 

“Can I go into town with you?” you asked Floki one morning as he ate his breakfast. 

He giggled his notorious laugh, his eyes crinkling at the crease. “You wish to come into town?” he questioned as he cocked his head at your curiously. 

“I do” you replied with haste. “I wish to see what life is like in Kattegat. I have not seen any other soul besides you or Helga since I have arrived.”

In truth, you loved helping Floki with his boats, but you wished to see other people, to talk with those your own age. You were 14 years old and you didn’t want to be kept a secret much longer. 

Floki smiled at you, his eyes darting back and forth between you and Helga. “As you wish.”

Kattegat was much larger than the small town you came from. There were people everywhere as Helga held your hand tightly while walking up the alley and into the great hall of Kattegat. 

“Floki. Helga. What a nice surprise” a tall slender woman said as the three of you made it into the great hall. There were tables lined up on either side of you; four young men sat next to the woman. 

“Queen Aslaug, this is my younger sister Hettie” Helga replied before taking a bow. “She will be staying with Floki and I from here on out.”

Aslaug turned her attention to you, her face taught before a smirk appeared at her lips. “I have been waiting for you.”

Your brows quirked, confusion setting in as you felt ten pairs of eyes on you. Your grip on Helga’s hands tightened as you searched the young men in front of you; your heart all but stopping as your eyes fell on a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at you. He was beautiful. He had longer brown hair on the top of his head; the sides shaved off. His jaw chiseled as he clenched it. But it was his eyes, those blue eyes that took your breath away, even though he was scowling at you. 

“Hettie, won’t you please come with me” Aslaug urged and you felt Helga stiffen beside you. She let go of your hand before gently placing it on your back, urging you forward.  
Aslaug stood from her chair as she held her hand out for you to take; the man with the blue eyes staring at you the entire time. 

You took her hand in yours as she guided you through a doorway in the back. Your breathing became ragged as you walked along the hallway in silence with her.  
She stopped at a door, pushing it open, “Please” she declared as she motioned for you to enter. 

You sat down on the chair as you chewed on your lip nervously. Aslaug sat beside you, taking your hands in hers as her gaze took in your appearance. “I have been waiting for a long time to meet you Hettie” she stated. 

“I…I don’t understand what you mean” you replied nervously; your heart skipping erratically. 

She smiled at you, “I have seen you in my visions. You make my son Ivar very happy, and for that, I am grateful.”

Your eyes widened as her words sunk in. “But, I don’t even know him!”

Aslaug shook her head with a laugh. “No my dear child. You do not know him right now. But you will.” She placed a hand on your cheek with tender care and you could tell how sincere she was being. “Ivar is…difficult” she began to explain. “You will see this in good time. I just need you to promise me something Hettie.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, nodding your head. “I need you to give him a chance. He does not want sympathy, nor does he need it. He is strong, just as strong as his father. But he is stubborn. I am pleading with you, as a mother, to just give him a chance.”

Her eyes became glossy with the threat of tears. In that moment, it felt right; it felt right to promise her what she was asking for. “Yes Queen Aslaug. I promise you I will give your son Ivar a chance.”

*End Flashback*

Screams woke you up from your memories as the other woman trampled around each other. You quickly scrambled to your feet; not having enough time to think about what was happening. Making your way out of the hut, you saw fire everywhere as Viking men started burning the village; people being slaughtered at every turn. 

You started running away from the men slaughtering everyone; the Vikings from your home as you were afraid they would not recognize you. Your feet jumped over dead bodies; the ground covered in blood as screams filled your ears. Turning around, you saw a group of men with shields coming your way before you ran into, what you thought was a wall, but it was another Viking man. You fell to your bottom as you looked up; your eyes widening. 

Bjorn did not recognize you as he raised his arm; his axe glistening with the blood of his victims as he bared his teeth. This was it, this was how you died. As you clenched your eyes shut, someone shouted out, “STOP!”

You let out the breath you were holding as you opened your eyes as you saw Bjorn lowering his hand, his eyes showing recognition as to who you were. 

“Hettie??!!” you heard a voice exclaim. The shadow of a man moved out from behind Bjorn as tears glistened your eyes. 

“Floki” you breathed out before everything turned to black and you fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

“Boys, this is Hettie. She will be staying with Floki and Helga. Hettie” Aslaug turned to you, giving you a squeeze on your shoulder, “these are my sons; Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar.” 

Ivar, the young man with the impenetrable blue eyes, the one who made your heart stop with just a glance. You smiled at them, giving them a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Hettie, what kind of name is that?” Ivar scowled out with a glare. 

Your face became warm, flushed with heat of embarrassment. His voice sounded like beautiful music as it rang in your ears, but you were taken aback by the anger laced within it. Staring straight back at him, you replied, “It means star-like actually.”

“You will have to ignore Ivar over here. He is the youngest, therefore he has no manners” Ubbe spoke up, his eyebrows furrowing at his youngest brother. “I for one, think it is a beautiful name.”

A smile appeared on your lips as you nodded at Ubbe. “Thank you.” He smiled back at you, but you couldn’t help but feel the daggering stare Ivar was giving you from the side. 

*End Flashback*

You felt your body being lifted from the hard warm ground as more screams began to penetrate your mind. Your limbs felt heavy, as if you were treading in a sea of mud. Tired, you were so tired. You let the darkness take you away yet again. 

*Flashback*

Many new moons had passed and you found to love your new home in Kattegat. There was so much to see, so much to explore. Aslaug had become somewhat of a mentor to you and the two of you grew closer. Helga and Floki did not take too kindly to that, but Floki was happy that you were getting along with the boys. He told you stories of Ragnar and him and all the battles they went through together. You also found out that Floki was very much a father figure to Ivar. 

Ivar, the man who secretly stole your heart from the moment you saw him. He was troubled, stubborn, and demented in his ways, but you understood. You understood what it was like to be different, to feel different; for people to stare at your differences. You heard stories about how he killed a child when he was younger and you had to admit, it scared you. But you had done the same thing. The rage lying dormant deep inside you bubbled to the surface and you almost strangled a girl your own age to death from her tormenting. 

It was a particularly chilly night in Kattegat as you sat upon a hill, looking at the stars. It was your favorite thing to do as the sky was a beautiful majestic sight. You heard the all too familiar crawl of Ivar approaching as you turned to look at him. Over the short time you had arrived here in Kattegat, you could see Ivar become stronger and slowly turn into a man. 

“Ivar” you breathed out with a smile, “what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

He grunted as he took a seat next to you, rolling his exquisite blue eyes at you. “Do not do that” he growled out. 

You were used to his unusually bad moods, but you knew he was in almost constant pain. Nevertheless, his anger towards you still hurt. “Do not do what Ivar?”

“You are always smiling when you see me. I do not understand it.”

“I smile because I am happy to see you. How is that so hard to understand?” you questioned with a quirk of your brow. 

He sighed out in frustration, shaking his head before turning to you. His eyes took in your dark hair and your green eyes before moving his hand up to touch the scar that crossed over your eyebrow. You flinched in reaction; not to his touch, but to what happened for your scar to appear. 

Ivar narrowed his eyes at you before roughly gripping your chin, making you turn back to face him and so you could not pull away. His touch was rough, his hands calloused yet warm. His touch sent a pleasurable shudder throughout your body. 

You licked your lips as you noticed his gaze move across your face before landing on your lips. Nerves started to flit around your stomach as your heart hammered in your chest. Ivar leaned in closer and you felt his breath on your face. “Are you scared?” he asked, his eyes never leaving your lips. 

You were unsure how to answer him. At times, he did make you scared and frightened. And he had never placed his hands on you before this moment right here. Without thinking any further, you nodded your head at him. 

A smile laced his face before he closed the small gap, his lips harshly placed on yours as you let out a whimper. It was your first time kissing anyone and you didn’t know what to do, except to melt into him. His touch was rough as he nipped at your lower lip causing you to moan out. He pulled away at your noise of pleasure, the light of the moon illuminating his face and you could see his eyes become dark. 

He gripped the back of your neck with force before crashing hips lips to yours again. You started to realize that you liked the roughness of him and it made you tingle in areas you had never noticed before. Your hands rose, wanting to run it through his thick hair but the second he felt your hands on him, he pushed you back down. 

Your back landed on a rock and you yelped in pain. “Ivar!” you yowled but he paid no attention. His body soon hovered over yours as he took your hands in his, holding them above your head before his lips found yours again. As another moan left your mouth, Ivar placed his tongue in your mouth and your core heated up with desire. 

All too soon, Ivar pulled away from you, leaving you wanting more of his touch, more of his lips on yours. He let go of your wrists before sitting up. “Thank you” Ivar stated as he started to crawl away. 

“Ivar! Wait” you pleaded and he stilled his movements. 

You glanced at him curiously, wondering what that was all about. 

“I have seen Ubbe and Hvitserk kissing girls and I wanted to know what it was like. Now that I have a little experience, I too can go around and start kissing girls. I will not be left out of their fun anymore.”

Your heart broke as he spoke his words. He was just using you; using you for experience. He never intended to claim you, to make you his. That was all you wanted, all you dreamed about for many moons. Tears threatened your vision but you held them back. “I hate you Ivar the Boneless” you declared as you ran far away from him. 

You ran as fast as your feet could carry you; ran from Ivar and his cruel words. The dense forest made it impossible to see as you tripped over branches and rocks on the ground. Your palm caught on a tree branch, tearing it open as you fell in defeat; sobs racking your body. 

“Well you are a pretty one” you heard a gruff voice say as you quickly scrambled to your feet, but it was no use. He was faster than you and he pinned you to a tree. You had never seen this man before. He was cleaner looking than most the Viking men back at Kattegat. “What do you think Bard? Should we take her back with us?” the man rasped as his hand snaked up your thigh. 

Another man came into view and your heart stopped. “Oh yes. I think she would fetch for a fair trade.” 

You wiggled from the man’s grasp as best you could but he was too strong for you. His hand snaked higher up your thigh before coming into contact with your womanhood. You let out a blood curdling scream; a scream so loud that it alerted many back at Kattegat. The man slammed your head back against the tree and you blacked out. 

*End Flashback*

Your nightmarish memories awoke you as you started screaming and thrashing; hands holding you down as voices tried to calm you. 

“Hettie!!! Hettie it’s Helga! You are safe. You are safe here with me” Helga’s voice broke through your screams as stilled yourself; your chest heaving as you re-lived one of the worst times of your life. 

You glanced wearily around and you noticed you were on a ship, inside a small tent lying on a bed. Floki, Helga, Hvitserk, Bjorn and another younger girl with darker skin and brown hair all watched you with wide eyes. 

As you realized where you were, you broke down in quiet sobs; Floki and Helga embracing you tightly. 

“Oh Hettie! We thought you were gone forever. We tried searching for you for so long. We thought we lost you” Floki declared; his beard scratching at your face as he hugged you. 

They backed away, giving you space to breathe. Hvitserk was staring at you in disbelief that you were really here, alive. 

Your eyes connected with Floki, then with Helga before you spoke. “You did lose me.” It was the truth. You were not the same anymore. The torture, the abuse you went through   
the past two years. It made you a different person. You were secluded, isolated from everyone even in a room full of people. You weren’t the bright shining star of Hettie anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the days of sailing back to Kattegat, you learned a lot. Helga ‘adopted’ a girl, Tanaruz, from where they just raided and saved you. The girl was skittish and never spoke or ate, not matter how hard Helga tried. 

Floki did not seem too enthralled with the idea, but he let it go, just wanting Helga to be happy. Everyone, including Bjorn and Hvitserk tried to get you to open up, to talk about what happened to you. 

“I do not wish to talk about it” was all you managed to say each time; your voice void of any emotion. If you were being truthful to yourself and to the gods, you did not want to go back to Kattegat. You did not want to go on living; living with the pain and the reminder of your past two years. 

The nights were spent with nightmares, plaguing your sleep as you continued to wake everyone with your screams. It was tiring, not only for you, but everyone on the boat. 

“Can we just throw her into the sea and get it over with” you heard one man growl under his breath. 

It did not go unnoticed by Floki as he stood up and got in the mans’ face; his tall lanky form towering over the shorter brute man. “If you touch her, you will be the one swimming in the sea.”

Hvitserk made his way inside the small tent; your eyes watching his every move as he sat down on the floor. He lifted his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. 

“Leave me be Hvitserk” you solemnly spoke, having no energy to yell. 

“Hettie” he urged in his soft tone. Hvitserk was one of your favorite sons of Ragnar besides Ivar. He was more soft spoken, a bit quiet and easy to talk to. “It will please you to know Ivar will be excited to see you are alive and well.”

Clenching your eyes shut as he spoke of Ivar, your stomach lurched. You tilted your head to face him, your eyes narrow as rage started to boil deep within your bones. “No Hvitserk, it does not please to me to know Ivar will be excited. Ivar used me for his own personal gain the last time I saw him. And alive and well???” your voice rose as words tumbled from your mouth. “Does it LOOK like I am alive and WELL Hvitserk?” It was the most you had spoken since being rescued, and it took the small amount of energy you had. Resting back down on the bed, you closed your eyes. “Leave me be” you spat out through clenched teeth. 

That night, you awoke to a dull throb in your foot. Hissing through your teeth, you shot up as your fingers lightly massaged your foot. During the second time you had been traded off to become a thrall to a Bishop, he did not take too kindly when you tried to escape. His men broke your foot as to make it nearly impossible to escape again. Naturally, your foot healed wrong and you were left with a permanent limp. The pain was something you got used to, but some nights and days were worse than others. 

Through many sleepless nights during your two years of torture, rape and abuse, your mind would often wander to Ivar. You were enraged at him that night, heartbroken that he used you for his personal gain to get closer to other woman. But you prayed to Odin to see him one more time before your death. Now that you were on your way home, you didn’t want to see him. You wanted nothing to do with him because of his cruel actions. You secretly loved him; loved how rough he was with you during your kiss and you missed the feeling of the ache between your legs when he touched you. Many men had touched you since that night with Ivar, but you never felt that tingling pleasure feeling again; and you longed for it. 

“We should arrive back in Kattegat tomorrow Hettie” Floki spoke as he bent down on his knees at your side. His dancing eyes searched your face for any hesitation before gently placing his hands on your head, soothing back your tangled hair. You started to weep quietly as Floki pulled you to him. “What happened to you Hettie?” he urged as you cried in his arms. 

With the warmth of Floki’s arms and your insistent crying, sleep overtook your body as you thought of Aslaug and how much you wanted to be reunited with her again. 

*Flashback*

“Aslaug, what does love feel like?” you questioned as she braided your hair. Many nights you found yourself sitting in her bedroom with her. Her words of wisdom and insight making you intrigued. 

She let out a small chuckle, “why do you ask such a question?” 

“I…I just…wanted to know…so I can be ready” you stammered out. Even though Aslaug told you she saw you and Ivar in the future together, and that the two of you were happy, you didn’t want to tell her that you thought you had already fallen in love with him. 

“Sweet Hettie” she chided as she turned you around to face her. “You will know what love feels like in here” she said as she placed her hand over your heart. “When you are with the person you love, it feels as if time has all but stopped and there is only you two left in this world. Your heart hurts when they are not near. One has no control over whom they fall in love with. Love is very powerful.” 

Nodding your head, you gave her a shy smile. You were, without a doubt, irrevocably in love with Ivar. 

*Flashback*

The boat hit land, jolting you from your slumber. Voices cheered and celebrated at making it home safe; the Gods of the sea had blessed the journey. Standing up from your bed, you winced at the pain in your foot. Having not used it much during your journey home, it became very swollen and painful. 

Gritting your teeth, you limped out of the tent and down the ramp to the shore. You saw Bjorn’s tall figure stalking towards town up ahead and you followed. His long legs carried him much faster as you limped and trailed behind him. He disappeared into the crowd but you never faltered. 

It took longer than you had wanted to finally make it to the great hall, but you had to see Aslaug. She was the only one you felt comfortable talking to with everything that had happened to you. You just needed someone to talk to, to get it off your chest before you felt like you were going to combust. 

The great hall came into view as you squeezed through the crowd of people. Bjorn stood in front of what you assumed was his mother; only ever hearing stories of her and never seeing her before. Ubbe was standing a few feet away from Bjorn as Ivar was nestled on the floor; his hands gripping his poles as his jaw clenched. 

The brothers did not see you yet, and you didn’t want to wait another minute to see Aslaug. Marching forward with the little confidence you had because of your limp, you held your head high. “Where is Aslaug?” you demanded although your voice was not as strong as you were hoping. You had become weak from the years of neglect and abuse; never knowing if you would regain your strength.

“Hettie!?” both Ubbe and Ivar’s shocked and surprised voices sounded in the room. Narrowing your eyes, you turned to give Ivar a sneer before retuning your attention forward.   
“And you are?” the blonde woman asked, her voice laced with authority as she looked ever the regal Viking woman. 

“My name is Hettie. And I ask again, where is Aslaug?” you seethed. 

“Well Hettie. My name is Lagertha and I am now the Queen of Kattegat.” She smirked at you as your mouth parted. In the world of the Vikings, you knew what meant. There was only one way to become Queen or King, and that was to kill them. 

Your body began to shake as your hands clenched into fists; your knuckles turning white as your nails broke the skin of your palm; blood seeping out. 

“Come on Hettie, lets go” Ubbe urged you as he placed his hands on your shoulder. You jerked your shoulder, shoving him off you as you stared Lagertha down. You weren’t skilled in fighting, nor did you have any weapons. But you had your rage that was now bursting at the seam.

You let out animalistic scream as you lunged forward, but Bjorn’s arms wrapped around you before you could even get to Lagertha. “Let go of me!!” you roared as you struggled to get out of his grasp. “You are a murderer!!! How dare you Lagertha! You will get what is coming to you!!” you screamed as you kicked and thrashed in Bjorn’s arms as he walked you out of the great hall; Ubbe and Ivar right behind you. 

“LET ME GO BJORN!” you raged with more anger once you were outside and away from prying eyes. 

“Not until you have calmed down Hettie. I cannot have you trying to murder my mother.” Your anger bubbled up tenfold as you started elbowing Bjorn in the stomach and kicking him in the knee. “Ouch, Hettie. Stop it” he growled but you were relentless, never giving up. “ENOUGH!” Bjorn roared irate. He stopped his marching and threw you off him as you landed on the sandy beach. You groaned as pain radiated up your spine. 

You quickly shot to your feet as you shoved Bjorn. He caught your wrists the second time you tried to shove him. “Watch it little girl” he seethed through his teeth, letting go of your wrists as he marched his way back towards the town. 

Your head dropped back as you searched the stars; silently begging for Odin to give you a sign of what to do. Without Aslaug, you felt lost. You wanted to feel numb and you wanted to forget about everything.

“Hettie?” Ivar’s singsong voice rang in your ears. As a single tear dropped down your face, you turned to see Ubbe standing behind you while Ivar sat in the sand. Both slack-jawed with wide eyes; still not believing you were here and alive. Ivar started crawling towards you, his sorrow filled face making you want to run to him, but you couldn’t. You backed away as he made his way towards you. “Hettie, please come here” he begged. Never in the time have you known Ivar did he neither beg nor sound so sad. 

Tears cascaded down your cheeks as you shook your head at his words; your feet continuing to back away as your foot screamed in pain. Your feet hit the water and you took a sharp breath; the glacial water nipping at your ankles. 

“Get out of the water Hettie” Ubbe urged as he extended his hand, hoping for you to take it. 

“Go away. Both of you. Just let me be” you cried as you quickly backed further into the icy water. It made your body numb, it made you forget everything. 

“HETTIE GET OUT OF THE WATER!” Ivar commanded but you were too far out; the water up to your chest as it became harder to breath. A sense of calm washed over you and you smiled before finally succumbing to the numbness; your body sinking below the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

All you could remember was being consumed by the cold, by the cold water as your body felt weightless. It was a calming feeling and you were ready to face the end; whether it was to Valhalla or not; you didn’t mind, you just wanted it to end. 

What sounded like voices far away began to penetrate your mind and you became angry. You didn’t want to go back to the world; you didn’t want to talk to anybody about what happened to you. It was death you wanted to embrace. 

“She’s alive Ivar that is all that matters right now” you heard a voice say as your mind began to clear. Little by little you began to feel your limbs; first your fingers and toes, then your arms and legs. The place in which you were lying was rather comfortable and warm as you let out a groan. Your eyes slowly opened as you took in your surroundings. 

The area in which you were looked vaguely familiar. It was a smaller cabin illuminated by a fire in the corner. Your curious eyes scanned the room until they fell upon four men watching you; Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd and Ivar. Their wide eyes were trained on you as you slowly got up from your position in bed. 

“You should lay back down Hettie. You need your rest and you need to warm up” Sigurd said as he moved towards you, helping you to lay back down.

Your hand rose in the air, stopping him. “Do not touch me. Any of you” you growled out as you pulled the furs off your now shivering body. 

“Do not be like that” Ivar demanded. You whipped your head in his direction, your jaw clenching to mirror his scowl. You missed Ivar and the way he made you feel, but you were irate, and you couldn’t help but to remember how he acted the last time you saw him before you were taken. 

Getting to your feet, you shuddered at the coldness of the floor and also the throbbing pain in your foot. “Fuck” you breathed out as you put pressure on your bad foot. 

Ubbe stood up at your painful outburst but you waved him off, not wanting him to come near you. As you gained your footing, you straightened up. Lagertha’s words chorusing in your ears causing your anger to boil. 

Clenching your first, you started limping towards the door slowly. 

“Where are you going Hettie!” Ivar demanded and you stilled before turning in his direction. 

“Aslaug is dead. I am going to kill Lagertha. Now get out of my way” you stated through gritted teeth as you started to limp towards the door yet again. 

Hvitserk stood in front of the door, blocking your way. “Move” you said. He didn’t budge. “I said MOVE” your voice fused with anger as your chest heaved. You did not want to deal with this right now, you wanted to release your anger on Lagertha. 

Hvitserk stepped forward and placed his hands on your shoulders. You quickly shoved him back as your eyes grew wide. “I said not to touch me!”

“HETTIE!” Ivar all but screamed your name causing you to jump. You wanted to submit to him, but at the same time, you wanted to slap him for what he did to you. 

Slowly, you turned in his direction to make eye contact. “You are not leaving here until you tell us what happened to you.”

You became jaw slack, your mouth hanging open at his words. Before you knew it, you were barking out laughter, tears stinging your eyes as you double over clutching your belly. 

“What is wrong with her?” you heard Ivar ask anxiously. 

“I think she has finally lost it brothers” Sigurd remarked. 

You heard Sigurd’s feet move from the door and over towards his brothers. As you continued your laughing fit, you tried to think fast. Hoping you could make a run for it, you back towards the door as you were still doubled over laughing. You tilted your head up and saw the brothers conversing together. In a split second, you turned around and opened the door before dashing outside and into the cool night air. Your foot screeched in pain but all you could think about was running. You didn’t want to talk to the boys, or stay inside their home for another minute. You needed to be free, to get away. 

“HETTIE!!!!” you heard the brothers yell your name from behind as you continued to push yourself. Your lungs soon ached to breathe as your legs wobbled below you; but you persisted. 

Deep down, you knew you could not outrun the sons of Ragnar, not matter how hard you tried. Their footsteps became louder the closer they approached. A pair of arms wrapped around your torso and you cried out. “DO NOT TOUCH ME!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!”

You were spun around and Hvitserk and Sigurd’s face’s came into view. You knew it was Ubbe who was holding you. Kicking and screaming the entire way back to the brothers’ cabin, you did everything in your power to be let down. From months of torture and abuse, you never wanted to be touched again; thoughts of your past blurring into your vision each time someone touched you. 

By the time you made it back to the cabin, you were spent from crying and kicking. Ubbe set you down on the bed but you quickly tried to get up, wanting to slap him in the face for not listening to you; but Ivar was next to you and he held you down. 

“IVAR!” you wept out as his arms held your shoulders down. He had gotten much stronger than the last time you saw him; his arms strong and muscular. “Please Ivar. Do not touch me. I beg of you.”

His scornful face turned sorrowful as you pleaded with him to not touch you. His expression caught you off guard. You were used to him being rough and aggressive, yet now, he looked saddened. 

“And I beg of you Hetttie, tell us what happened” he begged. 

His words, those same words you had heard over and over since you had been rescued, finally made you crack. “What happened to me? You want to know what happened to   
me??” you roared as you looked at Ivar, then to the rest of his brothers. “I was tortured Ivar” you sneered at him. “Tortured, abused, ridiculed, and raped and forced upon by many men. I tried to escape but they broke my foot. And because I meant nothing to them, I did not get the decency to see a healer so my foot did not heal right. And now, I have a permanent limp because of it” you were out of breath by the time you were done ranting. “Is THAT good enough for you!?”

The brothers shifted from foot to foot in their spot, not knowing how to react to your words as Ivar placed a hand on yours. You quickly pulled it away from his grasp even though it felt good to feel his touch again. Turning your head, you let tears rush down your cheeks as you tried your best to wipe them away. 

“Hettie” Ivar’s voice was pleading but you did not want to hear it. From the corner of your eye, you could see Ivar motioning for his brothers to leave the cabin. The door opened, and then shut and you were left alone with Ivar. “Look at me, please.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat before tilting your head to the side, looking directly into his bright blue eyes. His face was tense as you continued to stare at him. His luscious lips begging to be kissed but you stood your ground. Your face became pained and soon enough, Ivar resulted back to his usual self. 

He lunged forward as you fell back onto the fur cloaked bed while his hand tightly wrapped around your throat. Your heart began to beat erratically as you feared for your life; memories of men holding you down this way invaded your mind. 

“Why have you defied me Hettie? Hmm? I have asked you, begged you, pleaded with you and here you are, defying my every word” he growled as his grip on your throat tightened. 

If you were being truthful, the rough and aggressive Ivar was turning you on as you started to feel tingles back in your womanhood again. It had been so long since you felt that way even though many men had their way with you. 

“Now, why don’t you tell me what happened to you.”

Tears sprung at your eyes as you rapidly clenched them shut. “Please Ivar” you begged with a hoarse voice, his grip still tight on your throat but you still had room to breathe. “Don’t make me speak of such atrocity aloud.”

His grasp on your neck lightened as you coughed out, taking a deep breath. “I have missed you Hettie, more than words can express” Ivar confessed. You were shocked at his   
words, especially after he used you for his personal gain, to learn how to kiss a woman, the last time you were with him. 

You scoffed at his confession. “I do not believe you Ivar.” He turned to face you, menace in his eyes. “Do you even remember the last time we were together Ivar? Hmm?”

“I do. Of course I remember. How could I not? The kiss we shared. It was magnificent.”

Shaking your head as he spoke, you soon replied. “Magnificent? How could you think that Ivar? You told me that you only kissed me to get experience so you could go around and kiss other girls in town! I loved you Ivar. I was IN love with you! Do you know how that made me feel?”

Ivar’s face hardened as you spoke and he turned away from you. You could see his fists clenching, turning white. He turned back to face you, his face haunted as his eyes bore into you. “I did not know you felt that way. I did not know anyone could feel that way about me.”

Sniffling back your tears, you locked eyes with him. “Well Ivar, I did, and you broke my heart when you told me that you were going off to kiss other girls.”

Ivar’s face changed from sullen to grave. He advanced on you quickly and pinned you to the bed; having no time to react. “There was something about you Hettie, something ignited deep inside me the minute I laid eyes on you. I….I did not know how to react to it. I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed you away. I used you. I do not even know what I could say to make you believe me.” His bold eyes searched yours. You did not want to be touched right now, but Ivar’s touched made you feel alive. It was the first time you felt this way in a long time. 

“Ivar” his named left your throat in a whisper. His hands traveled up your body and to your throat as he bent down to place his lips on yours.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ivar” his name left your throat in a whisper. His hands traveled up your body and to your throat as he bent down to place his lips on yours. 

This kiss, it was nothing like the first kiss you two shared. The first kiss was rough, sloppy as neither of you knew what to do. His hand gripped your throat with more pressure causing you to open your mouth and he slipped his tongue in. A pulsing sensation started to become on your womanhood as moan left the back of your throat. 

Ivar pulled away at your noise of satisfaction, his face mischievous with a smirk on his lips. But it was his eyes, his bright blue brooding eyes and the way he was looking at you that made your mind reel with the thoughts of those men; those men who had their way with you. 

“Ivar stop” you pleaded as your eyes became wide. His face softened for a mere second before turning sinister again. His grip tightened as he forced his lips back on yours. You tilted your head as you thrashed around, trying to get free. “St…stop!” you begged again as your heart continued to beat so fast you were sure it would combust. But he was relentless, he thought you were getting off on him being this way. The strength of his torso and arms had you pinned down; tears falling freely as you. “IVAR!!!!” you screamed as loud as you could through his tight grip on your throat. 

It was then, that he realized you were not turned on, that you were not playing chase with him. His hand let go of your throat as you scrambled off the bed and crawled to the corner, sobbing hysterically. 

The door burst open as Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd marched in. “We heard screaming. What happened?” Ubbe demanded, his face stern. 

Ivar looked at Ubbe, his face bleak before he turned back to you. Ubbe walked over to you huddled in the corner and crouched down. “Hettie?” he asked with a gentle voice, but you barely heard him over your sobs. “What can we do for you to make this better?”

With your tear streaked face, you looked up at him. “I…I wish..I wish to go home.”

Ubbe gave you a weak smile before nodding his head. “I will walk you back.” You appreciated that he did not touch you; did not help you up in any way. He had wanted you to feel better and by now, he knew you did not want to be touch. 

You got up on shaky legs and limped forward, Ubbe walking behind you. You turned your head to see Ivar sitting on the bed; his head bowed as he could not even look at you. Sniffling, you turned and started walking out of the cabin. 

“Where have you been? I have been so worried about you!” Helga asked as she pulled you into her arms. At this point, you did not mind being touched by either Helga or Floki. They were the only ones you felt you could somewhat trust at this point. 

“She was with us. I am sorry we worried you” Ubbe spoke up and you were rather grateful for that. You just wanted to get into bed and sleep for many moons. 

~~~

One week. An entire week you locked yourself at your home; never once going outside, not even to help Floki with his boats. You heard the news, the sons of Ragnar wanting their revenge on those who killed their father. You did not blame them, as you would have wanted revenge if anyone hurt Helga or Floki too. 

That night you lay wide awake; all the rest from the past week you now were not able to sleep. Getting up, you slipped on your furs as you quietly made your way out the door. The moon was high as the stars shown bright. You trudged your way to your favorite cliff where you used to lay and star gaze. 

Lying down on the cold grass, your eyes scanned the stars; praying to Odin that one day you would be able to find peace again. 

The grass rustled behind you and you sat upright with a start as you glanced behind you. Ivar stilled his movement as his eyes locked on yours. “Hettie, you are here” he spoke quietly, almost a whisper but you heard him; his voice crystal clear. 

Nodding your head, you replied with a quiet, “I am.” Knowing there was no imminent threat, you lay back down, getting comfortable. 

Ivar crawled up next to you and you felt his gaze upon you. “I have not seen you in a week. Why were you hiding?”

Closing your eyes, you let out a soft sigh. “I did not wish to be badgered with questions Ivar. I did not want to see Lagertha prancing around with her crown.”  
Ivar nodded at your response as he lay down next to you. The two of you were silent for a long time, staring at the sky. 

It was Ivar who broke the silence. “I missed you Hettie. Even if you do not believe me. I feared the worst, feared you dead.”

“I wish I was dead Ivar” you spoke the truth in many ways. You would have gladly taken death over the years of anguish and pain you had suffered. 

His cold hand clutched your chin as he tilted your face in his direction; his eyes cold and narrow. “Do not ever say things like that Hettie. EVER. Do you understand me?”

Looking into his blue eyes, you became lost as time stopped; only the two of you left in the world. Tears sprung to your eyes as he held your chin in his rough fingers. “I wish to be normal again Ivar. I wish to move on but I fear I will be stuck this way forever.”

The mixture of your tears with your quavering voice broke through to Ivar as he removed his fingers from your chin and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to him. “Ivar” you sobbed into his chest and for the first time in a long time, you felt comfort by another mans’ touch. 

“It is alright Hettie, my star. You are safe here with me. I will not let anything happen to you” he promised as his hand stroked your hair. 

He had just called you his pet name for you; his star. You had not heard that in so long, that it made cave back into his and crave his touch. The two of you lay like that for what seemed an eternity as you finally felt at peace for a little while. 

~~~

“You are coming with us Hettie” Helga did not ask, but required. You knew exactly what she was talking about. The sons of Ragnar would soon be launching their revenge against those who killed their father. Ivar asked you to join them, not wanting to leave you behind so he could keep an eye on you. With Helga, Floki, and their new adopted daughter Tanaruz all going on the raid, you did not really have a choice. Not wanting to stay back in Kattegat and deal with Lagertha and her shield maidens on your own, there was really no viable option but to go with. 

The sun had just set below the horizon as you walked into the great hall. Everyone was leaving tomorrow to get revenge on the death of Ragnar so there was a big celebration going on. Walking into the great hall, you immediately went to grab a cup of ale. You had never drank in your life, and you figured now would be a good time to start. 

By your third cup of ale, you were starting to feel dizzy as you swayed on your feet. Lagertha sat on her throne, accepting gifts as you sat and scowled at her. “Let it go Hettie. Now is not the time. Plus, brooding does not look good on you” Ubbe flirted, giving you a wink. Ivar scowled at his brother, not liking the way he was talking to you but you ignored it. For the first time in a long time, you were beginning to feel free in your own body; the ale dancing throughout your veins. 

Walking towards the front of the great hall, you stood in front of Lagertha. “Hettie” she said in her usual demanding voice, “we never got a chance to talk. Please, tell me, how did you come to be here in Kattegat?”

“If you must know, Queen Lagertha, I was disowned by my parents” you stated proudly with a smug look on your face. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, tilting her head. “And why is that?”

“I am different if you could not tell. I do not look like most Viking women, what with my black hair and green eyes. I was pitied, bullied by many children my age. I did not take too kindly to that and I blacked out, only to awake to find myself strangling a girl who had been bullying me.”

“I see. It appears we have another Ivar on our hands” she declared as her gaze never lifted from you. 

You shrugged your shoulders at her response. “Maybe. But one thing is for sure. You made another enemy, and you are staring at her right now.” With nothing else to say to your Queen, you turned and limped back to your spot at the table as you gulped down your cup of ale. 

You giggled as you slammed your cup down onto the table. “Maybe you should slow down there Hettie” Hvitserk urged as he tried to take your cup away. You frowned, reaching out to get your cup back but he held it far away from you. 

“You are no fun Hvitserk, have I told you that before?” you said with a pout before getting to your feet and marching towards the crowd. 

Sigurd was playing music and your body started moving to the beat; your hips swaying as the ale swam within your body. It felt freeing, this feeling you had and you wished to feel it more. A pair of hands landed on your hips from behind you and you flinched, pulling away but they had a firm grasp on you. 

“Get your hands off me” you asked as your fingers tried to pry their hands off you, but it only spurred them on more. 

“I have not seen you here before. You are such a beautiful creature” the man rasped in your ear as you clenched your eyes shut. It was hard to breath as sweat started to pool on your forehead; his words reminding you of memories you wished to not re-live. 

“NNOOOOOOO” you heard the familiar voice of Ivar as you opened your eyes. He was sitting at a table straight ahead, his eyes on your perpetrator as he quickly lifted his hand. He had an axe in his hand as he launched it forward, hitting your assailant in the forehead. He dropped to the ground, taking you with him as you landed on top of him. Your dress soon became dirtied with his blood as it spurt from his head. 

Ubbe was by your side in a minute, lending his hand to you as you graciously took it; just wanting to be away from the man who put his filthy hands on you. He helped you up and you leaned on him for support as he sat you down next to Ivar. 

“You did not need to do that Ivar” you scolded as you settled into your seat. 

“He had his hands all over you Hettie, what was I supposed to do hhhmmm? Let him have his way with you?”

You looked into his eyes as he stared back at you. “If the Gods do not protect me, then who can?” you asked truthfully. 

His eyes softened as your words danced around his mind. “Me Hettie. I will protect you, with every fiber of my being. No matter what it takes. I will kill for you.”

His words sparked a fire in your core as you bent forward and kissed his lips. You did not want anything else other than Ivar to claim you, to make you his. “I want you Ivar. I need you” you purred into his ear, licking his earlobe. “Meet me in your cabin” you finished as you gave him a wink before heading out of the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

As you walked through the cool crisp air, you could not help but smile as you made your way towards the cabin. You hoped, that Ivar would tell his brothers not to come back home that night, so the two of you would have some peace. 

Opening the door, you took off your green dress leaving you in your white underdress. Sitting on the bed, you closed your eyes as you imagined what if would feel like with Ivar on top of you; his hands roaming your bare skin as his cock filled you up. You wanted to feel loved, you wanted to feel pleasure. 

Not having to wait long, the door to the cabin opened as Ivar crawled through the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him. You stood up from the bed as your white underdress pooled at your feet. Ivar stilled his movements as his eyes roamed over your body; your underdress sheer from the fire. 

Ivar’s jaw clenched as heat pooled at your womanhood. You wanted this, or so you thought this was what you wanted. No man ever made you feel desire quite like Ivar did. The way he looked at you, how dominant he was made you want to be submissive to him, to please him in any way. 

Ivar crawled towards the bed as he pulled himself up. He sat, facing you as you turned towards him. Your heart was racing and your mouth went dry, waiting, hoping Ivar would make the first move. You saw what looked like hesitation in his eyes before he bowed his head. 

You got to your knees as your hands started unlacing his leg straps; his legs trembling under your touch. Keeping your head down, you peered up through your long lashes to see Ivar’s eyes closed, his breathing heavy. With quick fingers, you took off his leg straps before sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Ivar” you breathed quietly making him open his eyes and turn to you. Your breathing quickened as his blue eyes bore into you. Without thinking another second, you placed your lips on his. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, but he did not kiss you back. Pulling away, you frowned at him, your heart slowly breaking again. 

“I….I cannot please a woman” he confessed, his voice sounding weak and soft. You had never seen Ivar so vulnerable before and you did not know how to react to it. Ivar was strong, powerful and ever the manipulator. But now, he was the complete opposite. 

Furrowing your eyebrows, you replied back “I do not understand Ivar.”

He let out a dejected sigh as his knuckles turned white by clenching the furs on the bed. “I tried to bed a servant girl. It did not work out. It..” he motioned down to his manhood, “did not work properly.”

Your heart broke for Ivar but you still could not comprehend what he was talking about. You decided to take the initiative into your own hands. You placed your palms on his chest and lowered him back onto the bed. “Hettie” he started to say, “what are you doing?”

You smiled at him before your lips captured his; your hand moving to his hair as your nails scraped along his scalp. Your other hand trailed down his broad chest, inching towards his stomach before moving further south. As you made it to his cock, you realized he was not that hard so you continued to kiss him with more passion. His hands landed on your shoulders as he pushed you away. “Hettie…..I cannot” he pleaded. 

You leaned away, taken aback by his words. You had thought this is what he wanted, what you wanted. You thought that Ivar would bring you the first pleasure you would ever experience with a man, but you were wrong. Did he not want you because you were ‘unpure’ and ‘dirtied’ from the touch of other men? Your breathing started to quicken as realization set in; Ivar would never want you; your first love thought you were damaged goods. 

As you backed away, your foot throbbed with pain; your back hitting the wall as it became difficult to breath. ‘This is all your fault Hettie’ your mind screamed to yourself; and you believed it. If you had never gotten kidnapped, you would have never been taken by many men; their filthy disgusting hands would not have touched you and Ivar would want to be with you. Ivar’s rejection stung like nothing you had ever felt; at this point, you would have taken your years of torture over this. 

“Hettie” Ivar pleaded as you looked upon him. “Come here.” His hand outstretched towards you, asking for you to come sit beside him but you could not. He rejected you and once again, you felt lost. Aslaug was dead, and now Ivar did not want to touch you. Pushing yourself off the wall, you limped towards the door. “HETTIE!” Ivar’s growl stopped you in tracks. “Do not DARE walk away from me!” His demands tore through you, but you resisted. 

You turned to face him before speaking. “You do not want me Ivar. I can respect that. But I cannot stay here another minute and have you break my heart again.” The tension in Ivar’s neck became noticeable immediately; his veins sticking out. Winding around, you opened the door and fled the area as fast as you could. Your heart broke from Ivar’s rejection and you felt as if you could not handle this much longer. 

~~~

Later that night, Ubbe and Hviterk returned to the cabin while Sigurd stayed in the great hall playing music. “Ivar” Ubbe called as he made his way inside the cabin. Walking further inside, he saw Ivar sitting on a stool, staring at the fire; his knuckles turning white from gripping them so hard. “What has you so angry?” Ubbe joked as Hvitserk cracked a laugh. 

“And why do you care brother?” Ivar snapped back, his eyes laced in a mixture of pain and anger. 

“Believe it or not Ivar, you are still my brother and I do care about you. No matter how much of a pain you can be.”

“It is Hettie” Ivar said as he closed his eyes. “She thinks I rejected her because she is ‘unpure’. But that is certainly not the case. I did not want to disappoint her. I thought maybe what happened….last time I was with a woman that it would happen again with her.” Ivar bore his eyes at the blazing fire, hoping he could take back the last few hours. 

“You know Ivar” Hvitserk spoke up as he sat beside Ivar, “there are other ways to please a woman.”

Ivar furrowed his brows at Hvitserk, wondering what he was talking about. “All it takes is your fingers and your mouth” Hvitserk replied with a smirk.

~~~

The next day you kept yourself secluded from everyone as you stayed in bed trying to chase away your nightmares. You prayed for a peaceful night’s sleep, but you were met with terrors of your past; waking up drenched in sweat night after night as your voice became hoarse from screaming. 

“You must try to eat Tanaruz” Helga urged the girl but she would not open her mouth. You were sitting next to Helga, eating your breakfast as you watched her try to feed the scared girl. Something deep down made you feel bad for the girl; but another part of you was mad at her. The girl had no family, they were all killed in the raid in their village and yet Helga was trying to help her; she and Floki gave her a home, yet she would not even try. 

Scowling at the girl, you abruptly got up and made your way out the door. The sun was shining bright and there were no clouds in the sky. Deciding it was nice enough, you took a walk into the woods. The trees around here were beautiful; always bright and alive with life. A galloping horse noise caught you by surprise as you turned around. Your eyes widened and you barely had enough time to think before falling backwards before the house ran you over. 

You felt a stinging pain at once in your arm as you realize you had cut it on a sharp branch. “Are you alright Hettie?” Ivar’s singsong voice spoke as you glanced up. You had not realized that the horse was attached to a carriage, and on that carriage sat Ivar. 

“I am fine. It is just a scratch” you said coldly as you brushed the dirt from your dress. Ivar got down from his spot on the chariot and dragged himself towards you.   
“Here, let me see” he urged as he took your arm in his hands. 

You quickly pulled it out of his grasp, the rejection from the other night still fresh in your mind. Just being near him right now was hurting you on many levels. “I am fine Ivar” you said between gritted teeth. 

His neutral face turned scornful; his lips turning into a sneer before he forcefully grasped your arm causing you to yelp in surprise. “Why must you challenge me Hettie? I am trying to show you that I care. But you are making that very difficult for me.”

Your heart started to accelerate as a shiver shot straight to your core. You would never be able to understand why his touch, no matter how rough or aggressive, made you feel this way; made you feel like you wanted him to claim you. “Let go of me Ivar. Please” you begged as tears started to sting your eyes. You wanted him, physically, but you did not know if you could handle him emotionally. 

His eyes softened, but not his grip. “I just want you to talk to me Hettie. Like we used to.”

Closing your eyes at his words, your mind drifted back to simpler times between the two of you. 

**Flashback**

“Hello Ivar” you said with a cheerful voice as you walked into the great hall; Ivar sat on the throne occupied next to the one Aslaug would sit in. 

He rolled his eyes at you, but you shrugged it off. “What do you want” he gibed, his ever present scowl on his face. 

“Just to talk” you replied as you sat down on the step next to him. 

“I do not need any friends to talk to.”

Shrugging at his words, you replied, “But I am your friend Ivar. It would be nice to have a friend to talk to.”

“Well I do not wish to waste my time talking to you” he growled back. 

You nodded your head, understanding where he was coming from; why it was difficult for him to talk to anyone other than Aslaug. “But what if I need a friend Ivar? What if I asked you to be MY friend so I have someone to talk to?”

His face was deadpan as he turned to look at you. “Alright then. Tell me why you are here Hettie. Why did you come to live with your sister and Floki?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat. Nobody around here knew what you had done back at home except for Helga and Floki. But you did not want to lie to Ivar, you wanted to start a friendship with him, you wanted him to trust you. “I….I ummm, hurt a girl.” Ivar’s face light up as you spoke, becoming more intrigued. His eyebrows rose, motioning for you to continue. “She was being mean to me. Making fun of me for looking unlike the other kids. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes, yet I have dark as night hair and green eyes. They would say mean things about my parents, and me. I….” you let out a sigh before continuing, “I had this rage boiling inside my body. I felt hot, like I was on fire. And the next thing I knew, I was on top of her. My hands were around her neck, strangling her as tears fell from her cheeks and her mouth agape, begging for me to stop.”

Ivar’s head cocked to the side as his mind examined your words. “And that is why you came here, to Kattegat?”

You bobbed your head up and down. “My parents were ashamed of what I had done. They told me they never wanted to see me again. I had nowhere to go, except here. Helga and Floki opened up their arms, not even having to think twice about taking me in. For that, I am grateful.”

Ivar slowly smirked at you as he suddenly realized that you and him were not too different. Your rage was quite similar to his. “We are not as different as I once thought Hettie. I too hurt a child when I was very young. But there is one difference,” his eyes bore into yours as he spoke, your heart spiking erratically in your chest, “I killed him.”

**End Flashback**

“Hettie” Ivar’s voice brought you back to reality as you opened your eyes. The two of you stared at each other; his hand still gripping your arm firmly but it did not ache anymore. His eyes trailed down to your lips as your breath hitched in your throat. He was like a snake, attacking quickly as he leaned forward and placed his lips on yours.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground was cold producing goosebumps on your skin but Ivar’s kiss soon inflamed a passion so intense you could not think straight. His teeth nipped at your lower lip making you moan as he took the initiative to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your hand reached up as it tangled into his long hair; your nails scratching his scalp as he produced his own moan. His tongue massaged yours in a rather skillful manner as you became drunk off his kiss. 

Ivar’s hand started to trail down your chest and to your stomach. You jerked his hand away, pulling apart from his lips. “Ivar what….what are you doing?” you asked in a dazed state. 

His once blue eyes were now dark with lust as his breathing quickened. “Trust me Hettie” he demanded. His hand landed back on your stomach as you sucked in a deep breath. His eyes narrowed on yours and he did not need to speak for you to know he was demanding you to trust him. With furrowed brows, you slowly nodded your head at him before letting your head sink back onto the cold ground. 

Ivar’s cold hand gripped your ankle making you yelp in surprise before gently caressing up your leg. Closing your eyes you concentrated on your breathing as your mind grew hazy. You had been touched by many men the past two years, but none of them made you feel quite like Ivar did. As his hand reached your thigh your heart was pounding as blood buzzed through your ears. 

“I have dreamt of doing this for a long time Hettie” Ivar growled before grazing your neck with his teeth. Your womanhood was throbbing with anticipation as his hand caressed your inner thigh. 

“Ivar” you breathed out in a pleading fashion; his low chuckle vibrating in your ears. 

“Patience my star” he replied with a sinister smile. After teasing you what felt like a lifetime, his hand finally came in contact with your nub as you cried out. Your back arched off the wet grass as his finger put the ideal amount of pressure right where you needed it. “How does that feel my star?” he rasped in your ear. You tried to find words to express how it felt but nothing would come to your mind. Ivar did not like that you had no response and you soon felt a sharp blade at your neck. Your eyes flew open to see Ivar’s lust filled eyes glaring at you; his knife shining in the bright sunlight. “I asked you a question Hettie.”

Your heart skipped in your chest, but it was not out of worry that Ivar would hurt you. No, it was out of pure pleasure; pleasure as his finger rubbed circles around your clit, and pleasure from his knife at your throat. “It…it is the most pleasurable feeling I have ever felt Ivar” you squeaked out; his finger never seizing its motion.

A bright smile shone on his face. “Good girl” he keened out as he added another finger, pinching your clit between the two. “I want to hear you Hettie. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you cry out my name so that every person in Kattegat knows that I am the one pleasing you.”

Your breathing became out of control as you trembled under his touch; the knife still ever present at your neck. Ivar inserted a finger into your core at the same time he pressed the knife further to your neck. “IVAR!” you cried out in pleasure as you opened your legs wider for him. His palm was hitting your clit as his finger thrust into you; your legs quivering as your body started to tense and your breathing became rough and ragged. You had never felt this before, never felt on the edge of something so pleasurable and powerful. Your moans mixed with the wetness of your core reverberated around the forest as you felt the spring in your belly wind up. “Yes Ivar” you breathed out raggedly, “yes yes YES!!!!” you screamed as the coil was released and you dissolved into pleasure. 

You lay immobilized on the ground as your body convulsed with aftershocks of your orgasm. Turning your head, you saw Ivar grinning down at you as he released his finger from your core and brought it to his mouth to taste. The act made your pussy wet yet again. 

His eyes closed as he hummed at the taste of you. His reaction to your taste ignited a passion buried deep inside of you. Your eyes roamed his body, down his chest as they landed on his very erect member, straining against his bottoms. Your eyes became wide as your hand reached out and palmed him. “Ivar” you breathed out as you gripped him gently. His eyes grew wide as he glanced down at your hand and his very evident hardened cock. 

“But…I do not understand” he began to say in a surprised tone, “the last time I was with a woman, it did not become this hard.”

Your heart fluttered knowing that you were the only woman who could turn Ivar on this much. “Maybe that is not the case at all” you replied softly. “Perhaps you needed to be with someone familiar. Someone YOU could trust.”

His wide eyes reached yours searching for the truth behind your words. He cocked his head to the side as a sly smile appeared on his face. “Perhaps you are right” he declared before leaning forward and claiming your lips with his. Your grip on his member relaxed as you undid the straps of his pants with haste. You wanted to feel him in your hands; to   
feel his velvet cock between your small hands as you pumped him. 

“Ahem” a voice cleared their throat as you pulled your hand away from Ivar’s pants. Ivar’s face turned aggressive as he sneered at the person behind you. 

“What do you want Ubbe?” Ivar growled. 

You turned to look at Ubbe; your face heating up in embarrassment at being caught in such a predicament. “I just wanted to let you know the boats are ready to go. You two should start packing.” Ubbe glanced at you, and then Ivar as smile lit his face before turning around and heading back to the shore. 

You could hear Ivar’s deep breathing as you turned to look at him. His eyes were murderous as his mouth was set in a tight line. “Ivar, calm down” you said as you placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He grasped your wrist tightly with his hand as he lowered it from his face. His eyes bore into yours before he spoke. “Do not tell me what to do.”

Releasing your wrist, Ivar crawled back to his chariot and sat on the stool. He gripped the reigns in his hands before turning to face you. “You will be on my boat as we sail to defeat the Saxons” he growled out. You rolled your eyes at his remark; your arms wrapping tightly around your body to warm yourself from the loss of his touch. “And that is not a question Hettie. You better be on my boat when we set sail. Or you will be sorry.”

And just like that, he was back to the same old Ivar from when you first met him. The same Ivar that was cruel and manipulative; the same Ivar you fell in love with years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

The fleet of boats set sail later that afternoon and you were not pleased to be going with. Naturally you did not wish to stay back in Kattegat and deal with Lagertha and her shield maidens by yourself. But it was the destination that you were going to is what made you cringe with pain and misery. You never told anyone the full story of what happened to you; where you went when you were sold off. The boats were heading towards Wessex, towards the place that caused you the most pain you ever experienced. 

The nights were cold on the open sea, but the Gods favored your passage for the most part. There were a few rough days, but mostly the sea was calm. There was a small make shift tent on the boat you shared with Ivar and you were glad for it. Many furs were placed down in which you used for a bed as you tried to sleep as much of the way as possible; the brothers discussing strategy just outside the tent. 

“No” you softly cried out as your head whipped back and forth as a nightmare consumed your sleep. “Please stop” your voice begging as your nightmare was a distant memory of your past, “PLEASE STOP!” 

“Hettie” you heard your name being spoken as hands gripped your shoulders. “Hettie wake up!” You felt your body being shaken as you woke with a jolt. Your heart was racing as beads of sweat dripped down your forehead. Ivar’s wide eyes stared at you and you thanked the Gods that he woke you up from your terrors. 

Closing your eyes you rested back onto the furs as your calmed your heart rate. “Was it a night terror?” Ivar spoke so softly it was barely above a whisper. You nodded your head, letting him know it was as you let out a deep breath. You just wanted these nightmares, these night terrors to stop. It had been a long while since you had slept through an entire night. “Tell me what happened Hettie, after you were kidnapped.”

A single tear fell from your cheek as you shook your head. “I can not Ivar. I have never spoken of it aloud.”

You felt Ivar’s hand rest upon your cheek, wiping away your tear. His touch was soft, gentle, and so unlike him, but it was what you needed right now. Slowly, you opened your eyes and gazed into his. “Maybe….maybe talking about it will help?” Ivar urged with a shrug. His face was alluring as the moonlight shone through the open of the tent; his sharp jaw relaxed. 

Deciding to give it a try, you nodded to him as you sat up in bed; your legs curling underneath you. “It was the night you and I shared our first kiss” you began as your head bowed down, not having the courage to look him in the eyes. “I ran from you because I was angry that you wanted to go around kissing other girls. It was dark, and I ended up getting lost deep in the forest. I….I heard footsteps and then a man’s voice” you paused to take in a shaky breathe as Ivar rested his hand on yours. “He pinned me to a tree as another man came into view. I think…I think his name was Bard. The first man put his hands on me and that was when I screamed.” 

You looked up to see Ivar nodding at your words. “We all heard the scream Hettie. But we did not know where or who it came from.” You cast your gaze down again but Ivar quickly lifted his finger under your chin making you look into his eyes. “Keep going.”

“They took me back to their home….and…and they both raped me. I do not know how long I spent there, I lost touch with reality. After some time, they brought me to a trading market where I was sold to be a thrall to someone in Wessex.” You paused again and took another deep breath, knowing this next part would really anger Ivar. “When I got to Wessex, I realized I was going to be a thrall at King Ecbert’s castle.” Ivar flinched as you said this. “King Ecbert did not do anything to me. I barely even saw him much of the time. It was….it was the Bishop….Bishop Heahmund who was cruel to me. It was he who broke my foot after trying to escape during one of his maddening days. He would either rape me, or take out his frustrations on me. His favorite form of punishment was to use a whip on my back.” 

Inhaling a shaky breath, you let the tears start to fall from your eyes like a waterfall as you relived the horrible moments. Your body shook as you wrapped your hands around your arms trying to warm up from the inevitable emptiness you now felt. 

Ivar did not move for a long while. Instead, he sat there staring at the wall, staring at nothing as his jaw clenched and unclenched; his lips forming a thin line as you felt the anger radiating off him. His hands over yours started to grip tighter with each passing second before you finally spoke up. “Ivar, you are hurting me” you cried out quietly. His eyes turned to you before looking down at his grasp on your hands. He let go of your hands as he brushed his hair back; his eyes rushing back and forth in thought. 

“I wish to see them” Ivar broke the silence as his eyes came in contact with yours. 

Furrowing your brows at his question, you tilted your head in confusion. “You wish to see what Ivar?” you asked curiously. 

His gaze moved down to your shoulder as he reached out to place his hands on your sides, twisting you around halfway. “I want to see your back Hettie. I want to see what he did to you.” Your heart jumped in your chest; your hearing going fuzzy as you tried to wrap your mind around why Ivar wanted to see your back. It was filled with scars; red raised lashes from a leather whip that a maddened man did to you. 

“No Ivar” you begged out, “please do not make me do this.” Your fear was starting to catch up with you. Fear that Ivar would deem you unworthy after he saw what your back looked like. It was not the smooth milky skin as the rest of your body. It was rough and raggedy and you hated the way it looked; hated the way it felt. 

In an instant his hand gripped the back of your neck tightly and pushed your head down onto the bed. You gasped at the sudden onslaught as his other hand came to your back and tore down your underdress. “Pleeaaaseee” you cried out as sobs started to wrack your body. Clenching your eyes shut, you felt tears crawl down your cheek as your face was pressed against the furs; your back bare for Ivar to see as you felt his hand trace along your ragged scars. “Ivar….pl-please stop” you begged again as his hands continued to roam over your scars. 

His grasp on the back of your neck tightened as you felt his breath at your ear. “Why are you acting this was my star? Why are you acting so terrified right now? Am I scaring you? Hmmm?” he breathed into your ear causing you to shudder at the feeling. 

“I….I am hideous Ivar. How could anyone want to be with me after….after what he did to me? I am disfigured. I will be alone forever because of this!” you cried out as your body shook involuntarily. 

Ivar’s grip relaxed on your neck as he turned you over to face him. His eyes searched as his brows were furrowed. “Hettie” he breathed out as his hand caressed your face gently. His fingers traced your lips as you parted your mouth. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon.” His eyes soon turned from serious to sinister as his hand clutched your throat yet again. His grasp was not tight enough for you not to breath, but it was still a struggle to get some air to your lungs. Your eyes widened as he leaned down to press his lips to yours. Pulling away he leaned to your ear and whispered, “do not EVER say such vulgar things about yourself my star. Do you understand me?” 

You quickly nodded your head to him, letting him know you did in fact understand. He pulled his hand away before giving you a quick smirk. Ivar got down onto the ground and crawled away, leaving you sitting there all alone, trying to figure out the infuriating man that was Ivar Ragnarsson.


	9. Chapter 9

The fleet of boats finally landed on land as the Great Army started to unload everything. Grabbing your bag you made your way off the boat. Ivar quickly snatched your wrist as you turned to face him. “We will have our tent made at the Northern part of camp near the forest. My brother and Floki will be stationed closest to us.” Your heart raced from his touch as you nodded your head, letting him knew you understood. It felt good, right, to be submissive to Ivar and you wanted to make him happy. 

As men started putting your and Ivar’s tent together, you went to find your sister. When you first arrived, the camp was lush with beautiful green grass. But now, with hundreds of army men, their wives and thralls, it was not turned into dirt and mud. Wandering around, you finally found your sister. 

“Helga!” you exclaimed, your arm raising in the air to catch her attention. She smiled when she saw you and waved you over to her tent. 

Trudging through dirt and mud, you finally reached her as you wrapped your arms around her. “How did you fair in the boat?” she asked as you pulled away. 

Shrugging you answered, “It was alright. The gods definitely blessed us with a decent trip.”

“That they did” she replied with a smile. 

“Where is Tanaruz?” you questioned as your eyes scanned your surroundings. 

Helga let out a frustrated sigh before answering you. “In the tent resting. She still has not eating much of anything and she will not talk to me.”

Placing your hands on Helga’s arms, you rubbed them up and down. “It will take time Helga. This is still a new territory for her. She is frightened and probably feels lost. Things will get better.” You tried to remain hopeful for your dear sister, but on the inside, you felt as if something was not right with Tanaruz. Something stirred in your stomach each time you thought of her. 

“Hettie, what a nice surprise. How is Ivar treating you?” Floki teased as he came up behind Helga, placing his arms around her waist. You smiled at him, envying the love they shared together. You once loved Ivar with that much passion, but he hurt you long ago. Even though he pleased you in the most delicious way, you have not fully forgiven him.   
“Ivar treated me fairly Floki. I slept as much as I could on the sail here.” Floki grinned his mischievous ways at you making you chuckle. “There will be a celebration tonight, for making it to Wessex safely. Then the planning of avenging Ragnar will begin tomorrow.”

You made your way back to your tent to rid of the dress you were stuck wearing the entire journey to Wessex. Opening the flap, you saw how spacious it actually was. There were furs already placed on the ground for a bed. Glancing around you did notice there was only one makeshift bed. Your heart dropped to your stomach as realization set in; you and Ivar would be sharing a bed together. 

Opening your sack you found another dress to change into. All you wanted was to get out of the sea smelling, dirt and sweat filled dress you had on now. You pulled the sleeves down before removing the rest of your dress; the cooler air nipped at your flesh as goosebumps arose all over your skin. 

“Well well well” you heard Ivar’s voice from behind you making you freeze. With wide eyes you slowly turned around to face him as your hands gripped your new dress off the bed to cover your exposed body. His hungry eyes roamed up and down your body as your heart skipped in your chest. The way he was looking at you, as if he was a hunter and you were his prey was really starting to make you dizzy. You had never felt wanted before, but the way Ivar was looking at you, made you feel coveted. 

Your arms started to move on their own, quickly dressing yourself. “I-Ivar. Is there something you needed?” you croaked out as you finished getting dressed; his eyes never leaving your body. Ivar’s eyes landed back on yours as he gave you a smirk. “Oh, I’ve got everything I need Hettie.”

~~~

The fire was blazing as the army drank their ale and ate their meat; celebrating a blessed journey to Wessex. You felt beautiful and clean in your new dress as dark coal lined your emerald eyes making them shine bright. You had plenty of ale to drink as you ambled around the campsite, talking with everybody that came into view. You felt very sociable tonight and for once, it felt good to just talk to others. 

The entire night you felt a pair of eyes on you and each time you looked over at Ivar, you understood they were his. His eyes never left you as you entertained yourself by conversing with others. With his eyes on you, you felt safe, but at the same time it made you a bit uneasy. You were a free woman, belonging to no man, at least not yet. As much as you wanted Ivar to claim you, you also wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Hello Hvitserk” you giggled as you crashed down beside him next to the fire. You had to admit, you might have had a bit too much to drink tonight, but it was a celebration after all. 

“Hettie” Hvitserk replied with his own laughter. “Too much ale?”

You shrugged your shoulders at him before leaning your head on his arm. “I do not know. Perhaps. But I am having fun. That is all that matters at this point.” You looked up at Hvitserk through your long lashes as a playful smile graced your lips. He smiled back down at you before placing a tender kiss on your forehead. 

Your body soon began to feel hot, flushed as you closed your eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Upon opening your eyes, you glanced across the fire to see Ivar clenching his mug with such force his knuckles were turning white; his eyes shooting daggers deep into your soul. Giving him a sly smile you lifted your head to whisper into Hvitserk’s ear. “I think Ivar is a bit jealous right now.”

Hvitserk tore his eyes from you to look in Ivar’s direction; the smile on his face soon faltering when he saw how irate Ivar looked. You however found it funny. “I am going to grab some more ale. Would you like some?” Hvitserk shook his head as he looked to his mug. 

Getting up from your spot next to Hvitserk, you marched over to the table where the ale was situated. The table was a bit away from the fire and hidden by a few tents. As you poured yourself another mug you heard the familiar crawl of Ivar behind you. Turning around you saw the scowl placed on his alluring face. You gave him a wry smile as his glare   
became deeper. The ale swimming through your system made your reflexes slower and you did not have time to think as Ivar crawl steadily towards you. 

Before you knew it he had swiped your leg out from under you and you fell to your ass. Pain radiated up your spine as your breath was knocked out of you. You gasped for air as you clenched your eyes shut. Without warning Ivar wrapped his hand around your throat blocking the oxygen to your lungs. Your eyes shot open as his knife was placed on your cheek with enough pressure to draw blood. 

“How dare you make a fool of me in front of everyone Hettie!!” Ivar seethed as he pressed the blade firmer into your flesh. You winced at the feeling yet at the same you could feel yourself becoming wet. The pain of the blade mixed with the angry voice of Ivar was awakening your sexual desire and you wanted more. He let the pressure on your throat decrease so you could speak. 

“I do not understand what you are talking about Ivar. You have not claimed me for yourself. I am a free woman” you argued back hoping to antagonize him some more.   
“I pleasured you the day we left for Wessex, did I not?” 

How could you forget? It was the most pleasurable experience of your short life and you craved his touch ever since. “You did Ivar. But that means nothing.”

His eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands around your throat yet again, deciding what to say before untightening his hand. “It does not mean anything huh? If that is how you feel, then you WILL meet me back in our tent and I will claim you Hettie. I will claim you so no other man will ever LOOK at you without dealing with consequences from me.”

Your heart sped up as he spoke; wetness pooling at your core. Quickly nodding your head at his words, he took his hand off your throat as he bent down to your face. He opened his mouth for his tongue to sweep up the blood from your cut cheek. “Go. NOW” he urged as you quickly made your way to your feet and headed back to your shared tent.


	10. Chapter 10

The fire was still lit as you came upon your tent. Biting your lower lip you looked around the spacious area as your mind tried to figure out what to do next. You knew, at any moment Ivar would be coming through the doors. Thoughts of his hands, his mouth, his tongue running all over your body sent you into a frenzy with desire pooling in your belly. 

With the ale giving you liquid encouragement you took off your dress leaving you in your white underdress. The fire illuminating your body as your underdress was see-through. Taking deep breaths you calmed your erratic heartbeat. 

The habitual sound of crawling and grunts came from outside the tent. Whipping your head around you saw Ivar opening the flaps; his eyes narrowed in on your body as he made his way inside. His dark hungry eyes zeroed in on yours and you had to bite back a moan. Just the way he was looking at you made you weak in the knees. 

“Take off your clothes” Ivar demanded as he dragged his body to the bed. Once situated he pulled the wash basin to him and started washing his hands and face vigorously. You stood there in awe as his once dirtied face became clean. He was one of the most beautiful men you had ever witnessed in your lifetime. “Hettie!” Ivar barked causing you to jump. “Why are you not undressed yet?”

Ivar started removing his leg straps as you hurriedly removed your own clothing. There was a draft in the tent as the chilly night air whipped around your exposed body; goosebumps trailing your skin as you shivered lightly. You watched as Ivar continued to unlace his pants. As you watched his fingers work their magic to pull his pants down, you had to bite back a moan; your thighs clenching together as you stood there naked inside the tent. You could feel the wetness start to pool at your core. 

Ivar grunted as he pulled his pants fully off him. He sat on the bed as his head slowly turned towards you; his eyes going wide as he took in your naked form. He parted his mouth to lick his lips as his eyes stopped just below your stomach as he eyed your dark curls. “Come here Hettie” Ivar urged as he nodded towards the bed. Your feet were stuck to the floor as you begged your body to move. With all your strength you unhurriedly started walking towards him; Ivar’s eyes never leaving your body. 

Sitting down on the furs next to Ivar you let out a shaky breath. You wanted him so badly, more than anything in on this Earth. But you were afraid he would hurt you again; not   
physically, but emotionally. You felt his fingers pull back the curtain of your hair so he could see your face. “You are so beautiful Hettie” Ivar whispered; his warm breath fanning your face. 

His fingers traced lightly over your cheek and down to your collarbone; igniting a fire in its wake. Your body was flushed, your breathing heavy as you turned to look at Ivar. His face was soft, gentle like as he continued to trace your face and neck. A soft moan emanating from your throat as he touched a particular spot on your neck. 

Ivar growled as his eyes became dark, his expression turning hostile. His fingers wrapped around your neck, pushing you back onto the bed as his face came up to yours. “Do you enjoy making me mad hmmm?” he sneered out as you struggled to breath. “Did you enjoy flirting with Hvitserk right in front of me? Is this what you wanted?” Your eyes became wide, your mouth agape as you attempted to get some sort of air into your lungs, but it was no use. Ivar lessened his grip and you took in a gulp of air; your throat on fire. 

You were frightened of how far Ivar could take things, but deep down, you knew that he would never fully hurt you with intent. You knew Ivar, and you knew this was the kind of thing he liked; and so did you. Desire was burning at your core and you wanted him to claim you once and for all. 

“I…I am sorry Ivar” you rasped out. Ivar’s body was close to yours and you felt his cock start to harden next to your leg. Your heart fluttered as you felt the wetness begin to drip down your leg. 

“You are sorry? Is that all you have to say my star?” 

His eyes were almost as black as the night as his own chest heaved with desire and anger. You shook your head at his question. His brows furrowed as he cocked his head to the   
side, examining your face. “No? Then what else do you want to say hmm?”

“Touch me Ivar. Claim me like you wanted to. I need to feel your hands on me. I need to feel you inside of me.” Ivar did not say anything after you spoke; your face blushing from embarrassment. Did he not want you anymore? Surely you thought he did from the way he looked at you, but maybe you were wrong. Your hands went to cover your body up as you looked away from his gaze. 

Ivar removed his hand fully from your throat. You clenched your eyes to stop the tears from forming but you soon felt something sharp and cold on your thigh. Gasping, you opened your eyes and looked down to see Ivar placing a knife at your right inner thigh. Ivar narrowed his eyes at you when your legs did not part open. He pushed the knife harder into your soft skin and your leg quivered. There was a bit of pain, but the pleasure you felt at the mercy of Ivar was much more intense. 

You spread your legs apart; Ivar quickly settling in between them. He inhaled your scent, growling. Your eyes watched his face intently as he nuzzled his nose into your curls. “You smell delicious my star. I want nothing more than to devour you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you saw Ivar’s mouth move closer to your core. With one hand still on the knife placed at your inner thigh, Ivar used his fingers on his free hand to spread your lips. His tongue darted out and your head fell back on the bed as it came into contact with your clit. Your body trembled; your hips jerking in response to the feeling of Ivar’s tongue on you. “Ivar” you breathed out as your hand gripped his hair. He grumbled as your nails racked his scalp, pushing him further into you. 

All too quickly he pulled away from you. His lips turned into a sneer before he looked to the floor. Ivar reached to grab the laces of his pants then crawled up your body. He gripped your wrists roughly as he started to tie the laces around them. “Wha….what are you doing Ivar?” you begged as you tried to struggle from his grasp. He ignored you as he used his arm strength to push you further up on the bed; your head landed on the soft pillows. He tied the rest of the lace onto a post on the wall, making you completely unable to use your hands or arms. 

“You do not get to touch me Hettie until I say so. You have made a fool of me in front of everyone tonight. So, this is your punishment” he seethed. “You will not cum until I let you, do you understand?” 

With a haste nod of your head Ivar went back between your legs. His tongue lazily drew circles around your nub as his fingers spread your juices around your opening. Your orgasm was soon approaching as your breathing became irregular. You felt the coil in your bell tighten; short gasps coming from your mouth. But Ivar was no fool. He pulled his fingers from teasing your folds as his head backed away. “Wha…no!” you whined as you lifted your head to see Ivar smirking at you. 

“I told you my star. This is your punishment” he husked out before dipping his head and using his tongue to lap at your juices. You moaned at the warmth of his mouth on your core again. He slowly pushed one lengthy finger inside you causing you to cry out. 

“Yes Ivar!” you mewled as he worked his finger inside you. Because you were so close to your orgasm last time, it did not take long for you get that familiar build yet again. Your inner walls started to tighten around his finger but all too soon, Ivar retracted it from you. 

A whine escaped your mouth yet again as you saw an evil smirk placed on Ivar’s face. This torture continued as he pushed you to the edge and backed away a few more times.   
“Ivar….please” you sobbed out, just wanting to get to your release. His eyes searched yours as his thumb wiped away a stray tear. 

He chuckled out, loving that you were at his mercy. “Have you learned your lesson Hettie?”

Nodding your head, you squeaked out, “Yes Ivar. I swear it!”

His eyes narrowed once more before his mouth attached to your nub, sucking with all his might as he plunged two fingers into your core. “IVAR!!!” you screamed as your inner walls tightened around his fingers; only this time he did not remove them. Your orgasm was right there and after a few more thrusts from his fingers you toppled over the edge. “YES! YES! YES!” you cried out in pleasure as your body convulsed; your hands clenching into fists as you tried to pry them apart. Ivar coaxed you down from your high before withdrawing his fingers. 

Upon opening your eyes you noticed Ivar situated right next to you; his erection poking your leg. You tried to pull your hands down but they were still strapped in the laces and stuck to the wall. His face was dour as he looked upon you. “Open your mouth” he urged and you obeyed as he stuck his fingers into your agape mouth. You suckled on his   
fingers; the same fingers that were just inside of you as you moaned out, tasting yourself. 

“Ivar” you groaned as he released his fingers; your body wriggling around as you tried to pry yourself from the grasp of his laces around your wrists. 

He pressed open mouth kisses to your stomach before suckling on your delicate skin; sure to leave marks to know you have been claimed by him. “Mmmmmm, yes my star?” he questioned between kisses, slowly moving up your chest and to your hardened nipples. 

You whined as the laces lashed at your skin as it became sore from your movements. “Please untie me my prince. I want to touch you, I want to make you feel good” you begged as you continued to fidget around on the furs. 

Ivar’s gaze darkened as he tore his lips from your skin, looking into your emerald eyes. “Will you be a good girl and not defy me?” he questioned as he licked his lips. Wetness pooled at your legs once again at his dark gaze upon you. 

“Yes, I promise Ivar” you pleaded. You could tell he was battling internally with himself; whether to untie you or not. In the end, you won as he rolled his eyes before untying the laces around your wrists. Once free, you brought your wrists to your gaze as you saw the red scuff marks across them. Ivar’s warm hands gripped your arms, bringing your wrists towards him as he planted soft kisses around the marks. It definitely made you feel better that was for sure. 

His erection twitched against your leg as you moaned at his lips caressing your skin. Feeling adventurous, your hand left his grip as it trailed down his strongly toned torso and to his manhood. As you hand gripped his cock, Ivar took a sharp breath; his eye strained on yours. 

You slowly began to pump his cock in your hands, making smooth movements to gage his reaction. His eyes closed as he released a short breath and you took this as a good sign. As Ivar relaxed into the furs, you positioned yourself lower; never taking your hand of his smooth velvety cock. Your head came in contact with his member and you never wanted to taste something in your life than you did now. 

Gazing up, you saw Ivar completely relaxed and nuzzled deeply into the furs. With a smirk on your face, you lowered your head and swiped your tongue across his slit, tasting his warm pre-cum. Ivar’s body trembled as his hands found your head, gripping your hair. “More Hettie….I need you to do that again” his voice pleaded. You wanted to appease him so your tongue licked a strip underneath, making sure to pay attention to the most sensitive areas as his hand tangled into your hair. You loved that even though you were pleasing him, he was taking charge. Your jaw opened as you took him fully into your mouth; your tongue swirling around his tip. As you continued to bob your head up and down, Ivar’ hand tangled deeper into your hair, using it as leverage to gage how fast you wanted to go. 

“STOP!” Ivar roared as he pulled your head away from his cock. “I do not wish to spill my seed in your mouth.” His words went straight to your core, inflaming a fire to passionate to one you never felt before. 

“Claim me Ivar. I want you, I need you so badly” you rasped as Ivar flipped you over so he was hovering on top of you. His eyes were dark as he gazed upon you; your chest heaving as you tried to calm your breathing. You wanted this, more than anything; both your heart and your womanhood spoke for themselves. “Please my prince.”

That was all Ivar needed to hear as he took his cock in his own hands, teasing your wet folds before pushing himself into you. You both moaned in unison as he filled you up; his cock thick and hard as you felt pleasure in every way. Ivar held himself up by his strong arms beside your head as you looked into his dark, hungry eyes. 

He did not move, instead his eyes connected with yours for many moments. You felt like you could not breathe as he filled you up. While he felt wonderful inside of you, you needed movement; needed to feel him moving inside of you. Taking matters into your own hands, you planted your feet onto the furs and jerked your hips upwards. 

Ivar seemed to like it at first, but you soon found his hand at your throat yet again that night. His grip tightened as he moved his hips, setting a rhythm as his lust filled eyes linked with yours. “You. Are. Mine. Hettie” Ivar enunciated with each stroke into you. “Do not ever forget that.” 

The lack of oxygen to your lungs made you dizzy, yet at the same time, your pending orgasm felt like it grew stronger with each thrust. You gasped for air as your hand clutched   
his forearm; your eyes locked onto his. You soon felt your inner walls start to tense as Ivar’s eyes clenched shut. Ivar’s hand loosened on your neck. It only took a few more thrusts as you fell over the cliff and raced to your high. “IVAR” you cried out as your orgasm exploded through you; your walls contracted around his member at the same time his hips faltered, then stilled, milking his warm seed. 

Your arms clutched his back as your fingernails became embedded into his skin. It was the most powerful feeling you ever felt as your body convulsed from aftershocks of your orgasm. Ivar bowed his rest, resting on your chest as you felt his breath fan across your body. The two of you laid there, still joined as you came down from your highs.   
Your body quivered under the weight of Ivar; your inner walls still constricting as Ivar pulled away to stare into your eyes. He gave you a small smirk that you quickly returned. You still loved him as your heart swelled from his gaze; but you were too worried to tell him. He bent down to capture your lips with his. “You are mine Hettie. Tonight, and for all the nights to come. I have claimed you. Do you understand?” he demanded; his voice strong. 

“Yes Ivar. I am yours, and only yours” you replied as you gnawed on your lower lip. He gave you another grin before uniting your lips once again.


	11. Chapter 11

The fur around your naked body felt delicious. With a yawn, you stretched your body, wincing at the slight pain you felt in certain areas. With your eyes closed you reached your hand over to the spot Ivar slept in, yet you found it cold and empty. You frowned as you opened your eyes. Searching the tent, you saw Ivar putting on his battle gear. 

You smiled at him as you realized last night was the first night in which you did not awake from nightmares. For months you had been plagued with night terrors; yet last night was the first night you could imagine in a long time that you slept peacefully. You smiled when you realized it was all because of Ivar; because he slept in bed with you as he draped his arm protectively over your body the entire night. 

“You are awake” Ivar spoke timidly as your eyes met his gaze. “How are you feeling?” Your heart swelled as he asked you the question. Ivar was very up and down and you never quite knew which side of him you were going to get. 

“I slept well Ivar. No night terrors. It was the best night’s sleep I have gotten in quite some time” you admitted with a sheepish smile. As you pulled yourself up in a seated position, you could feel every ache in your body. But unlike the past, this was a pleasant ache. Ivar pleased you in more ways than you could count last night and you hoped it would continue. 

“Good. I am glad. Because today we go to battle. Today is the day that I avenge my father and kill King Aelle” Ivar growled as he continued to lace his straps. You were happy he was finally getting his revenge, but you worried for him. You let out a sigh as your head hung low; your fingers threading through the furs on the makeshift bed. Ivar got off the chair as he crawled to your side; lifting himself up on the bed. “What is bothering you my star?”

Raising your head, you looked into his ocean blue eyes. They were so beautiful, you felt like you were lost at sea each time you gazed at him. “I do not want you to get hurt my prince” you confessed, your heart aching for his touch as you spoke. Ivar’s hand came up to rest on your shoulder as you relished in his warmth. Turning your head, you got lost yet again in his eyes. 

“Why do you think I would get hurt?” he questioned as his eyes narrowed on you. 

You shrugged as you tore your eyes from his. “It is just a fear I have. I know you are strong Ivar, but I just worry.”

He quickly took your hands in his and you felt serene, at peace as his touch warmed your body. “You have nothing to fret about Hettie. Our forces are much stronger than King Aelle’s. We will destroy them without a doubt.” His voice was strong, determined and it made you relax. Ivar’s hand moved from your hand and to your wrist and you winced feeling the pain from the straps that held your wrists tight last night. “Did I hurt you?”

Your head whipped to face him, giving him a soft look. “Ivar, my prince. Last night was not about pain, but about pleasure. You have shown me just how much pleasure a woman can receive. While my body is sore, all I have is pleasurable and joyous thoughts of the night we shared together.” Your hand came up to cup his cheek; trying to show him the love and desire you felt. “I only hope that last night continues to many nights in the future together.” 

Ivar smiled a genuine smile as he hid his face from your view. Taking your hands, you pulled him to face you yet again. Your eyes scanned down his face and to his lips before inching your head forward. Your lips delicately brushed his; feeling his warmth all the way to your womanhood as you let out a soft moan. Ivar instinctually reacted as his hand came up to tangle in your long locks. His tongue traced along your lower lip, begging for entrance and you gladly obliged. As your tongues dance you felt your body ignite on fire as Ivar let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. 

You wanted more; you wanted to feel every inch of Ivar so you placed your hand on his thigh and slowly moved your hand up. As your hand felt his hardened cock, Ivar gripped your hair and pulled your head back. “I cannot do this right now. I have to get ready for battle.”

A whimper escaped your throat as you nodded your head in understanding. “Be safe my prince. Come back to me” you whispered as your breath fanned his face. 

He yanked your hair back so your throat was exposed before he trailed feather light kisses along your exposed collarbone. It took everything in you not to touch him back; knowing full and well he had no time to continue this torture. “I will return to you this evening my star. That is a promise I can keep.” 

~~~

After seeing Ivar off you decided to see what Helga was up to. Floki himself would be along with the battle and you knew Helga had her hands full with Tanaruz. You ambled along the tents in the camp until you found Helga’s. Upon opening the flap you saw her trying to spoon feed Tanaruz. “Please eat something” Helga begged but Tanaruz was not having any of it; her head jerking back and forth away from Helga’s pleading hands. 

“Having trouble?” you asked as you made your way into the tent, sitting beside your dear sister. 

Helga huffed out a sigh of frustration as she placed the spoon back in the bowl. “She will not eat. No matter how hard I try.”

Placing a hand on Helga’s back you gave her a smile. “This is new to her. She lost her parents and she is trying to figure out her way in this new world” you beckoned. You wanted this for Helga, seeing as she lost her first child many years ago, but something deep in your gut told you something was wrong; yet you ignored it, not wanting to worry Helga. 

Tanaruz stared at you, wide eyed almost as if she was pleading for help, but you turned your gaze. There was something off about that girl and it made your skin crawl. 

~~~

The rest of the day and well into the night you spent helping around camp; washing dishes and clothes, preparing food for when the great heathen army returned. Many of the women around you, especially the thralls, watched your every move as they gave you curious glances. At first, you thought it a bit odd, but the more you thought of it, the more you realized it was probably because of Ivar. You had heard the stories, the rumors of how cruel he could be. You had even seen it first hand, yet he was not that way with you. Who knows, maybe they all took pity on you, thinking he harmed you behind closed doors. 

As the sky darkened, the moon and stars illuminated the Earth as you found yourself wandering around camp. The feast was set up as everyone awaited the army to return. You however, were starting to become uneasy, wondering what was taking everyone so long. 

Before long, the army showed up as your heart started to thrum happily in your chest. The men and shield-maidens rose their weapons in the air, cheering in victory. As the crowd congratulated them, you noticed a few key members of the army were missing: the sons of Ragnar, and Floki. 

“Excuse me, but where are the sons of Ragnar?” you asked one of the shield-maidens as she passed you by, gently placing a hand on her arm. 

She stopped and smiled at you, giving you a sneer. “They are avenging their father right now. My guess is they are taking him somewhere in the woods and performing a Blood Eagle on King Aelle.”

You quickly nodded as a smile formed on your lips. “Thank you” you replied before shuffling through the crowd. You had never witnessed a Blood Eagle being done before and something deep inside you wanted to see this ritual of execution be performed. Gripping your dress so you would not trip, your legs took you as fast as possible as you raced down the muddy road. You silently prayed to Odin, hoping for him to guide you in the right directions. Your lungs burned as your legs ached, but you would not give up. 

What felt like an eternity later, you faintly saw torches lit up ahead in the distance. With the last remaining breath you had, you pushed yourself onward. Coming around the corner, the torches lit the forest brightly as you saw the sons of Ragnar, along with Floki standing around who you assumed was King Aelle. Slowly you inched your way closer as you noticed Ivar sitting on a ledge only a few feet away. Your feet crunched on a branch making everyone turn their way to face you. Ivar’s determined face became assertive as he took in your presence. “What are you doing here Hettie?” he barked across the way. 

On shaky feet, you gradually shuffled forward as you felt all eyes on you. “I’m….I am sorry to interrupt your ritual, but I just had to witness for myself. I have always wanted to see how the Blood Eagle is performed.” 

Ivar narrowed his eyes at you before patting the rock next to him; offering you a seat. As you sat down, his hand gripped your thigh; your breath hitching in your throat. “Now, is that really why you came here my star?” Ivar whispered into your ear as it sent chills down your spine. 

Lowering your gaze to your lap, you took a breath before turning to face him. “I also wanted to see my prince’s face light up when he got his revenge on the murderer of his father” you confessed as his gaze bore into your eyes. 

A wicked grin lit his face as his free hand gripped your neck, pulling you in for a searing kiss; kindling a flame in your body. Your hand rested on Ivar’s thigh as you felt his tongue roughly invade your mouth. Your body was on fire as his tongue easily won dominance over your own. 

“Ahem” you heard a dark voice cough as you pulled away from Ivar. Glancing to you right you saw Bjorn standing behind King Aelle. “Can we continue?” Sheepishly, you nodded towards him as you fought to keep your giggle at bay; Ivar snaking his hand with your own as your eyes became wide; watching for the first time, the Blood Eagle being performed.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, you watched in awe as Bjorn performed the Blood Eagle ritual on King Aelle; Ivar closely by your side for the beginning. Yet he soon left you as he crawled over to where King Aelle’s head slumped down as Ivar watched him closely die; a sadistic smile on his face. 

You have heard stories of the Blood Eagle and how the ritual was done. It always fascinated you and now, your body felt awakened as blood poured from King Aelle’s dead body. The sons of Ragnar avenged their father, but you knew it was nowhere near over; not yet. 

Floki helped you off the ledge, ready to return home. You graciously accepted his hand but once you put pressure on your pained foot, your leg gave out. “Hettie, are you alright?” Floki asked concern; his eyes wide as he helped you back up and wrapped his large arm around your frame, keeping you steady. 

“I am in a little pain. I ran a long distance to search for you when I heard what was happening. I think I just over did it is all. But thank you Floki for your concern.” You gave him   
a weak smile as he helped you out of the woods and onto the dirt trail. 

You noticed Ivar up ahead as he got comfortable in his chariot; the rest of the men either on foot or horses. Ivar’s eyes glanced around, searching for you and they broadened when he saw Floki helping you walk. A scowl came about his face as he barked, “Hettie! Are you injured?”

“I am alright Ivar. Just a bit of pain from running here to find you” you croaked out as your foot throbbed with pain. Maybe it was more pain than you were used to but you did not wish to bother Ivar with such simplicities. 

“Come. Sit with me as we head back to camp.” As much as you did not want to show weakness in front of the sons of Ragnar, you knew it was not a request, but a demand and you had no intention of making Ivar look like a fool yet again. 

You limped towards the chariot in which Ivar was sat; Floki helping you along the way. As you neared, Ivar reached his hand out and you cordially took it as he lifted you up and place you onto his lap. “Hold on my star” he growled into your ear as he gripped the reins tightly. You jolted forward as the horse sprang to life, setting an easy pace back to camp. “Did you enjoy the show?” Ivar asked as you gripped onto his thighs for support; not wanting to jolt forward again. 

“I did” you replied as you wiggled around, getting comfortable. Ivar groaned behind you and you soon felt his member begin to harder; a smirk appearing on your face.   
Ivar clutched your braid as he pulled it back, causing your head to tilt; his breath fanning your face as you felt a wave of desire rush to your core. You felt his lips at your throat; his teeth nipping at your pulse point as you whimpered. “I was not expecting you to show up Hettie. You through me off guard, and I do not like to be thrown off guard,” he husked out. Your core throbbed as Ivar continued to speak. “I was thinking of punishing you. But then, I saw your face as Bjorn ripped into that bastard. You seemed intrigued my star, delighted, perhaps even a hint of pleasure.”

To be honest, he was not wrong. He tugged on your braid again as your neck yanked backwards as you looked into his dark eyes. “It is true my prince. All of what you said is   
true,” you confessed as your heart pummeled in your chest. 

“I see. So you got pleasure from watching a man die?”

You quickly shook your head; your lips parting as you wet your lips. “I got pleasure from watching you Ivar and the way you reacted to the execution.” 

Ivar’s wild eyes softened as he took in your reply. Before you knew it his mouth crushed to yours in a rough kiss; his hands letting go of your braid as it trailed to your neck, yet he did not squeeze as hard as he had in the past. 

Voices up ahead alerted you that camp was soon approaching. Ivar pulled his lips apart from yours as you caught your breath. “You are to go back to the tent when we reach camp and draw me a bath. Understood?” Nodding your head in understanding, Ivar smirked at you as he gave you a kiss on the forehead. 

You hobbled back to your tent once reaching came and quickly drew Ivar his hot bath. Unsure of how long Ivar would be out celebrating, you used the leftover warm water to wash your face and hands; the dull throb at your core still evident. Yet tonight, you did not care if Ivar pleased you. Tonight, you wanted to please him in every way. 

The flap to the tent open and Ivar crawled inside. The two of you were silent as you watched him undress and then sink his body into the tub. Leaning on the floor next to the tub, you grabbed a cloth and sank it into the warm water as you washed Ivar. His head relaxed against the tub as you cleaned him. Your eyes raked over his torso and your mouth watered in delight. You loved how his muscles constricted and how strong Ivar was. 

After he was cleaned, he made his way out of the tub and to the makeshift fur bed. He did not have any time to cover up before you pounced on him; straddling his waist. “My prince, Ivar, let me take care of you tonight” you begged as your nails scratched down his bare chest. A gasp left Ivar’s lips as his eyes became dark, lust blown. 

You ran your hands down his chest, scraping at his hardened nipples as his cock grew beneath you. Leaning forward you placed open mouth kisses along his chest; Ivar’s hands tangling into your now unbraided dark locks. You moved lower with each kiss as you felt him growing harder and harder. Bringing Ivar pleasure in turn made you feel such pleasure as well. 

You parted his legs to settle in-between them as you glanced up to see Ivar’s head cock to the side in confusion. “What are you doing Hettie?”

Ivar was not experienced with women, this you knew. And you were fine with that, especially because he pleasured you just last night. With a grin, you replied, “I am showing you pleasure Ivar. You deserve it.”

With a quick wink you opened your mouth as your tongue licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He was not fully erect yet but the more you continued to lick, the more he twitched in your hand, becoming harder. You yourself did not have much experience pleasuring men this way, so you did what felt natural, hoping that Ivar would like it. 

Once he was became fully hard you swirled your tongue around his tip; an animalistic growl leaving his throat, spurring you on to continue. Opening your mouth was wide as you could, you took him into your mouth. He was much larger than you remembered so you gripped his base with your hand, pumping what you could not fit. Lifting your eyes you watched Ivar writher in pleasure as you hollowed out your cheeks, sucking him for everything he was worth. 

Needing a breath you released him from your mouth as your hand gently pumped him. “How does that feel Ivar?” you cooed with a smile. 

His eyes snapped open at your words as he narrowed them at you. In an instant Ivar sat up as he pushed your head back onto his cock. “Oh my dear Hettie, it feels incredible. But you know that I need to be in control.” 

Ivar knotted his hands into your hair as you continued to bob up and down; Ivar taking control of the pace. You knew Ivar liked things rough, and you knew what he could do to you, so you let him take control. He pushed your head down and you began to gag; Ivar groaning in response. It felt as if you were choking as tears sprang to your eyes. On instinct, you relaxed your throat muscles and you were able to intake a short breath. Ivar pulled your back up and slammed you down at a fast speed; his hips bucking up into your mouth. Your hands grasped at his thighs to hold yourself upright as he fucked your mouth relentlessly; but you knew he was enjoying it from the sounds he made and you just wanted to please the man you loved. 

Ivar’s motions began to slow as you felt his cock quiver in your mouth. It was not long until you felt his warm, salty seed coat your mouth as you swallowed it; needing something to coat your now sore throat. 

Pulling your head away from his member, you wipe your mouth as Ivar collapses back onto the furs. “That…felt….wondrous” Ivar rasped out with a heavy breath. His eyes closed as his chest heaved. You climbed up the furs and placed your body next to his; staring at the ceiling of the tent. 

Your eyes felt heavy as you closed them, relaxing in the warmth of Ivar and the tenth. Before falling asleep, you felt Ivar pull you closer to him; your head resting on his chest as your arm splayed across him. 

“Good night my star” Ivar whispered before you felt him place a gentle kiss to your head.


	13. Chapter 13

The pain in your foot and jaw tore your eyes suddenly open the next morning. Your foot throbbed from the past day’s events; your jaw feeling bruised from Ivar’s ministrations, but it was well worth it. Ivar seemed very pleased last night and that was your end game.

Just then the flap to the tent opened as Ivar glared at you. “Get up. We are moving inland to find King Ecbert,” Ivar growled; his face flushed with blotchy red patches. With a groan you covered your eyes with your arm as you let out a whine. Ivar was in a great mood last night, but now, not so much and you wanted to smack whoever made him angry this morning.

As you got off the bed, you dressed quickly and began to start packing up the inside of the tent. In a matter of a few hours, the camp was dissolved and everyone was back on the boats, heading farther up the coast. Ivar sat next to you on the boat and you could feel the anger radiating off of his body. “What bothers you so Ivar?” you spoke up, hoping to get an idea of why he was angry and help him out. 

Ivar turned his head to face you, his eyes narrowed as he searched your face. You could see his neck visibly tensing; the veins popping out as his jaw clenched. “I want to be the leader of the Great Heathen Army and Bjorn does not agree to that,” he seethed as his fist pounded on the floor in frustrated anger. 

You scoffed, shaking your head and rolling your eyes at how stupid Bjorn could be. Sure, Bjorn was a fighter, a great warrior, but he was nowhere near as smart as Ivar. Turning your body you cupped Ivar’s face in your hands; his eyes narrowing at you. “Ivar, my prince,” you began to say before taking a deep breath, “Bjorn is a foolish man, that much I know. He may be strong and he may have been in many battles, but he certainly lacks what you have.” Ivar’s eyes rose in wonder as you spoke softly to him. “You my love, are just as strong as Bjorn, but in different ways. This,” you remarked as you tapped on his temple, “and this,” you did the same at his chest where his heart was, “is where your strength comes from. You are cunning and clever like a fox as you strategize battle plans. You have a strong will of determination unlike any of your brothers because you have had to fight extra hard to gain respect from others. You, my prince, my love, are a TRUE leader. Do not ever forget that.”

His blue-eyes burned from the bewitching look he gaze you; his strong steady arms outreaching as his hands gripped your chin, tugging you forward as your lips became inches apart. Your mouth parted from the close proximity as Ivar’s face became coy, playful. Ivar continued to stare at you in awe as your breathing quickened; gnawing on your lower lip nervously. His eyes darted to your moistened lips as he leaned in closer to you. Your breath hitched in your throat as his chapped lips affixed yours sending desire, heat rushing throughout your trembling body. A delicate moan left your throat when Ivar took your lower lip between his teeth, suckling on it. He let your lip go with a pop; his eyes now dark and lust blown. You longed for Ivar, desired his touch on your body but now was not the time for that on a boat full of men. “You….are so beautiful Hettie. Thank you for your words. Thank you for seeing me the way many people cannot fathom to see me.” 

~~~

You stayed behind to set up camp as Ivar, his brothers and a few men went to strategize. After Helga helped you set up your tent, you in returned the favor by helping her too. Once finished you began wandering around the camp; the slight breeze chilling your bone as you hugged yourself tighter. You were not far from where you were sold as a thrall to King Ecbert; his castle was where your worst times of your life was spent. Memories flooded your mind of Bishop Heahmund raping and torturing you; taking out his sins on your body. You shivered as you wiped a tear from your face, hurrying back to your tent as you suddenly became exhausted. 

You quickly made a fire to keep warm as you stripped off your dress, leaving you in your white underdress and you got under the furs before falling fast asleep. 

Flashback

“Stop…..please stop,” you begged as Bishop Heahmund took another crack at your bare back with a cane. “AAgghhhh,” you screamed out as the cane came in contact with your skin yet again, knowing full and well nobody would come to your rescue; they never did, you were just a thrall here after all. You were naked, lying face down on the bed as your hands were shackled to the wall; the blood on your back trickling down on the linens staining them a bright red. 

Your cries never ceased as you felt the bed dip behind you; Bishop Heahmund pulling your hips upwards. “No..no no NO PLEASE NO!!!” you cried and begged as he plunged into you from behind. Your blood curdling scream ripped at your vocal chords from his intrusion; your wrists trying to wriggle free from the metal shackles but it was no use. He was violent, persistent as he slammed into you with such force it knocked your breath clear out of your lungs. 

“We have sinned whore. Both of us are sinning right now,” he rasped as his skin slapped against yours. His fingers gripped your hair pulling your head back. “We must atone for our sins afterwards,” he growled out; his hips pulling out as you felt his seed spurt onto your back; stinging against your openly fresh wounds. He let go of your hair and you collapsed onto the bed, shaking from the cries that escaped your mouth. From the corner of your eye you saw him pick the cane back up; a sinister smile appearing on his face.   
“NOOOOO!!!!” you cried out yet again as you felt the cane snap on your back over and over again. 

End Flashback

“Hettie!!! Hettie you MUST wake up!!!! My star please!” Your body was thrashing on the furs; your arms flailing about as strangled cries came from the back of your throat. Warm hands held you down as your eyes opened wide. Once you saw it was Ivar hold you down, you stopped your movements as you swallowed the dry lump in your throat. Your chest was heaving as your heart beat erratically from your memory. 

Ivar’s lips were moving but you were not aware of what he was saying; the blood pumping through your ears was much too deafening. Upon gazing around the tent, you saw Floki, Helga, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd standing around; their expressions evident they were worried about what they just witnessed. 

Your head turned back to Ivar as he was cautiously running his finger across your cheek; his brows furrowed in fear as he stared at you. Your chin quivered as you felt the flood gates open. “Oh Ivar,” you cried, leaning forward to bury your face in his chest. His hands splayed on your back as he considerately rubbed in a soothing motion. 

“Leave us,” you heard Ivar growl before hearing the shuffling of feet leaving the tent. “I have you my star,” he soothed as he rocked you back and forth. “Was it another night terror?” You nodded your head, letting him know it was as a whimper escaped your lips. “What was it about this time?” Ivar’s hand was now in your hair, smoothing out the tangles from your terror filled nap. 

You shook your head; your body soon shaking as your mind remembered what happened. “I do not want to talk about it Ivar,” you pleaded as he pulled you closer to him.   
“Alright,” Ivar sighed out and you knew he was disappointed; he just wanted to help and you were beginning to shut down. “Are you hungry? Shall we go get some dinner?” You pulled away as Ivar wiped the tears from your red blotchy face. 

While you were not too hungry, especially after the fiasco that just happened, you wanted to get out of the tent and get some fresh air into your lungs. “Sure,” you whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

The following afternoon Ivar came back to camp, excitedly telling you his plan he came up with. He told Bjorn who in turn agreed to the idea. Ivar explained how the army was going to use the woods, use the lands to their advantage against King Ecbert and his army. 

Your eyes became wide as he spoke with eagerness and you could tell how excited he was that he had masterminded this whole plan. You were beyond proud of him even though you knew he could do it all along, he was a strategist, that was one of his greatest strengths. 

“Let me go with you,” you blurted out without even realizing what you had just said. Ivar became rigid as your words sunk into his mind. Ever so slowly he turned his head to face you, his eyes screaming disappointment as they narrowed. 

“Are you out of your mind Hettie? You cannot be serious about coming onto the battlefield with me!” His voice rose with each word as you coward inward. From the sounds of what Ivar was telling you, he wouldn’t even be in the actual battle himself. If you were to stay with him on his chariot, you would be safe too, right?

You met his gaze, his eyes dark with fury. “It…I just….I know I would be safe next to you,” you stammered out, your voice shaky. 

With an intake of breath you found yourself on your back, against the furs as Ivar held a tight grip at your throat, hovering over you. Ivar’s lips were formed in a tight line as he looked down upon you. Your mouth opened, trying to gasp for air as his grip became tighter. “How am I to protect you on the battlefield Hettie? I cannot even protect you from your own nightmares that plague your sleep. I would NEVER risk you on the battlefield with me. What if a stray arrow hit you? How do you think that would make me feel,” Ivar growled out, his words becoming a mixture of anger and worry. 

“I-Ivar,” you managed to choke out as tears began to fall from the corners of your eyes. Your throat was on fire from his strength; your lungs begging for oxygen that was not coming to them. But along with not being able to breathe, came another feeling; arousal. Ivar had never been this rough with you before. You were scared, your heart accelerating but your body was screaming for more as you felt your arousal begin to drip down your legs. 

Ivar’s fixed his gaze on your lips; his grip letting up just enough for you to take in a shaky breath as his lips came crashing down on yours. The kiss was frenzied, heated and you soon felt Ivar’s hand trail up your leg, under your dress. 

His hand cupped your sex and you arched your back. “You will be a good girl and stay back with Helga tomorrow,” Ivar growled and you knew it was not a question; it was a demand. Biting your lip, you nodded nervously while his one hand was still gripped gently around your throat. He smirked, giving you a chaste kiss. “Good girl,” he purred just as he thrust two fingers deep within your core. 

“IVAR!” you cried out in pleasure as your body began searing with passion, desire. One glance at Ivar had you nearly coming as he portrayed one of the most seductive grins you had ever witnessed. He began pumping his hand in and out of you at a relentless speed; his fingers crooking upwards as he kept hitting your sweet spot. “Ivar…I’m…I’m so close,” you panted between bated breaths while your fingers fisted into the furs surrounding you. 

With another seductive smirk, Ivar closed his grip around your throat. The desire in your core never faltered as your eyes became wide, worried this was how you were going to die, literally at the hands of your lover. Ivar continued to pump his hand, his fingers curled delectably inside of you and before you knew it, every muscle in your body became tight as your orgasm crashed through. Your vision began to blur from both your orgasm and the weight of Ivar’s hand at your throat. White dots flashed your vision before the world started to fade. 

“Hettie, my star,” you heard Ivar whisper in your ear as you finally came to. Taking in a big breath of air, your body jolted upright; your throat feeling on fire. Your mind was confused, hazy even as you tried to gather what just happened. While you just had the most amazing orgasm you had ever experienced, Ivar also scared you tremendously from how sadistic he was being. While he had been rough with you in the past, he had never been this rough, to the point of you fearing for your life. 

Ivar gripped your chin, turning you to face him. “Now you will stay here with Helga and the rest of the women. Someone will come for you when we have won the battle and I will have you by my side during the celebration feast. Do you understand me?” You held back the tears threatening to fall from your eyes, not wanting to show Ivar how weak you felt in this moment. With a quick nod of your head, he placed a chaste kiss to your lips before crawling out of the tent. 

There you sat, on the furs of the makeshift bed in your and Ivar’s tent; your body shaking from rage as it boiled within you. On one hand, you understood where Ivar was coming from, not wanting you in any danger. Yet Ivar was a beast, one of the greatest fighters you had ever seen; surely he could protect you. 

Jumping to your feet you marched out of the tent only to come face to face with Sigurd; a sneer on his face. You tried to walk around him but he just stood in your way yet again. “Please let me by Sigurd,” you growled angrily, just wanting to talk to Ivar. 

Sigurd grasped your upper arm in a vice like grip as he pulled you back into the tent. “Sigurd what are you doing? Let GO of me!” Sigurd bared his teeth before covering your mouth with his hands. Your eyes grew wide as your heart rate started to accelerate. You had never liked Sigurd, even from a young age. 

“What do you see in him hmm? Ivar of all people Hettie! You deserve so much better than him.” You could feel his breath on your face as he spoke. His arms were strong as he held you close to him; his hand still covering your mouth so you wouldn’t scream. “I have always thought you were a pretty girl Hettie. So unique in your appearance.” His hand trailed down, cupping your ass; tears starting to spill from your eyes. 

“Sigurd! Where are you it is time to go,” Ubbe called from somewhere outside the tent. 

“He is probably off playing with himself,” you heard Ivar snicker. You wanted to scream, to fight back, do anything but you felt frozen in your spot. Sigurd’s evil grin made your stomach coil in disgust as he took his hands off you and made his way out of the tent. 

“That is my tent Sigurd. What were you doing in there?” Ivar’s voice bellowed from the camp. Finding the feeling in your feet you opened the tent door to see Ivar, Ubbe and Sigurd all standing in a circle; Ivar on his chariot. As your eyes met Ivar’s, his face became angry; his lips forming in a tight line, his gaze on your lips. You knew what it had must looked like to Ivar; seeing Sigurd come out of the tent, only for you to follow; and your mouth felt on fire from Sigurd’s strong clasp, which probably made it look like you two had been kissing. 

“IVAR WAIT!” you cried out but he would not listen. His cold glare at you chilled your bones as he turned his horse around and rode away from you; Sigurd and Ubbe following after him as they headed to battle.


	15. Chapter 15

You continued to stare after Ivar, his chariot growing smaller the farther he rode away from you. It felt as if the Earth was disintegrating all around you; the pain in your heart making it harder to breath as your love turned his back on you. 

“Hettie,” Floki spoke softly while placing a hand on your shoulder. Jumping, you turned to face him; your eyes red from tears. “I overheard what happened. Are you alright?” 

Shaking your head you wrapped your arms around Floki, crying into his chest. “Oh Floki what am I going to do? He will not believe me even if I try talking to him.”

“SShhh, there there,” Floki cooed as he smoothed down your hair. “I will talk to the crippled bastard. Now go on and stay with Helga. You will hear the horn blow when everything   
is safe for you to come.” 

Wiping your tears you thanked Floki before heading off to find Helga. 

~~~

“Floki I do not care to hear about it,” Ivar growled as Floki walked alongside his chariot. 

“Oh give it up you crippled bastard! That girl loves you more than anything, how can you not see that?” Ivar looked down upon Floki as confusion washed over him. “Do not tell you can’t see that Ivar?”

Ivar turned his head back to the road; his lips forming a tight line. “Then why did Sigurd come out of my tent and why did Hettie follow him? And from the looks of her reddened mouth, I can only assume one thing Floki!”

Floki sighed in frustration at a blind Ivar. “Did you ever give it some thought that it was not her idea? She did come out of the tent in tears if you had not noticed.” Ivar cocked his head to the side before turning around to see Sigurd marching with his brothers; a murderous glare in Ivar’s eyes. 

~~~

“I just do not know what to do Helga. Sigurd forced me into the tent and his grip was so tight on me, he left bruises on my arms,” Hettie explain as she lifted the sleeve of her dress to show her sister. 

Helga examined her arm, lifting it up into the light to see the hand shaped bruise. “Floki said he was going to talk to Ivar?” You nodded at your sisters’ remark. “Then you have nothing to worry about Hettie. Floki will take care of everything.”

Your heart began to slow its pace, calming at the sound of your sisters soothing words. Looking over into the corner you saw Tanaruz staring at the tented wall. “How is she doing?”

Helga let out a defeated sigh, her hands twirling in her lap. “I woke up last night to find her missing. Floki spotted her in the creek hiding behind a tree. I thought things would get better the longer she was around us but it seems to be getting worse. I just do not know what to do anymore.” You did not have the heart to tell her that you felt something was off about Tanaruz; it would just break her heart and she has had enough heartbreak in her lifetime. 

Not much longer and you heard the call of the horn; two short blows followed by three long blows; the call that it was safe to presume. Helga grabbed Tanaruz’s hand and you followed the two of them on foot to where the Great Heathen Army was awaiting everyone. 

You came upon the back of the Army and soon started marching forward with everyone. You did not want to try making it to the front of the crowd and bothering Ivar; not when you knew there was one more step to be done. 

The heaviness in your chest became evident as you came over the hill and King Ecbert’s castle was standing tall in front of you. Faltering over your feet, you gained your composure before ambling forward. “Hettie are you alright?” Helga asked. 

“I-I am fine. Just go on ahead. I will find you inside.” Helga’s face was etched with worry but you waved her off, not wanting to concern her any further. 

The crowd began to disperse as they checked out the castle. Your feet froze as you stepped foot on the castle grounds; memories of being imprisoned as a thrall here; Bishop Heahmund and all the wrongful things he had done to you. Taking a deep inhale, you focused on your memories, focused on exhaling them with your breath. Upon opening your eyes, you felt a little better and you started walking into the castle. 

The army was cheering as they were looting what goods they could find. Wood furniture was burning in every which direction as you began to navigate down the stone walled hallways. Turning the corner you saw a burning beam from the ceiling fall to the ground as Helga comforted a frightened Tanaruz. A smile was brought to your face seeing the embrace. Helga was always such a great mother figure, even to you and you only wanted her to be happy with a child. 

Your smile soon faltered as you saw Tanaruz pull a knife from her dress, stabbing Helga right in her chest. “NO!!!” you cried out as you rushed over to your sister. With utter shock and despair on your face, you turned and witnessed Tanaruz plunge that same knife into her own heart, killing herself immediately. 

“Helga no no no please no,” you cried as you placed Helga onto the floor; her head in your lap as you smoothed her hair out of her face. “You cannot leave me, please Odin do not take her from me!” 

“Helga!” you heard Floki say in disbelief, running over to you as he threw his axe onto the floor. “Helga….Hela,” he spoke in agony as he put pressure onto her bleeding wound. “No!! No….” 

Helga lay helpless on the floor as she began to cough up blood, wheezing for breath. 

“You are not like anybody else. Be yourself, Floki. This world is too small for you.” You watched through tears as Helga and Floki embraced each other in her last seconds on this Earth. Her eyes closed as she took her last breath as you and Floki broke down in sobs together. 

“NOOO!!” you wailed, your held tilting back as you let out your piercing cries. 

~~~

“Why do you keep looking at me like that Ivar?” Sigurd asked as he stood around a room with his brothers, trying to figure out what to do with King Ecbert. 

“Why were you in my tent with Hettie Sigurd?” Ivar sneered, his eyes narrowing at Sigurd. 

Sigurd grinned, scratching at his barely there facial hair. “I was simply letting her know that I think she deserves better. That I do not believe you treat her good enough.”

Ivar bared his teeth, slamming his hand down on the table in anger. Floki was right, Hettie was not doing anything in that tent with Sigurd. It was all him pushing onto her, onto his lover. 

“Brothers, can we move past this for one minute and think about what we are going to do with King Ecbert?” Bjorn urged. In that moment, an agonizing scream ripped through the walls of the castle. 

Ivar perked up, knowing full and well from your nightmares that it was your scream he was hearing. “Hettie!” Ivar growled as he hopped down from his chair and began crawling rapidly out the doors. 

~~~

Your head hurt, your heart broken as your vision was fully blurred with tears; Helga’s head still resting in your lap as your cries echoed with Floki’s. 

“Hettie, what happened?” Ivar spoke from behind you in a panic but you could not bother to turn around as your sister lay dead in your lap. Ivar crawled over to you, stopping as he witnessed what happened. His hand found yours, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“I have to go bury my wife,” Floki’s voice wavered as he spoke. “She deserves a proper burial.” Floki stood up as he gathered Helga’s lifeless body into his arms. You turned, clutching to Ivar as he ran a comforting hand up and down your back; your tears hitting his armor. 

“Hettie, my star,” Ivar cooed as he lifted your head from his shoulder. “Go be with Floki. Go bury your sister. I will be right here when you return,” he promised. You looked into his eyes, sadness evident for the loss of his friend’s wife, for your sister. He kissed your forehead tenderly before you got up on trembling legs, following Floki out into the open land.


	16. Chapter 16

Numb. Incomplete. Emptiness. You watched as Floki placed beautiful gems, stones and jewelry onto Helga’s body. You could not move, could not think as a black hole filled your heart. Helga was gone, your parents did not want you, and it seemed as though Ivar did not want you either after the fiasco with Sigurd. Alone. That was how you would live your life. 

Floki bent down over your sister’s lifeless body, his wails breaking your heart as your head lolled downward. Everybody grieved differently; mourned their own way. Yet here you were, tears no longer cascaded from your eyes. 

“Hettie,” Ubbe’s strong voice broke through your mind, turning your head sideways to get a glance at him. His face was pained, sorrowful as he took in Floki’s trembling body. “The feast is about to begin. Ivar wants you there.”

Scoffing, you turned your head back around. “Ivar does not wish me by his side. Do not say such silly things Ubbe.” 

Ubbe walked over to you, placing his hand at your shoulder in a comforting way. Normally you would shake off any man who dared to touch you besides Floki or Ivar, but today, right here and now, you did not care. You did not care of Thor himself struck down a lightning bolt at you; you would have gladly accepted death in this moment. 

“Please Hettie. He wishes to speak to you before the victory feast begins. Come, please,” Ubbe begged, steering you away from the hill and back towards the castle. The loud cheers of the army became quiet as you passed by with Ubbe. Lifting your gaze you noticed many of them watching you, mournful faces staring back at you. “Last door at the end of the hall,” Ubbe motioned to where Ivar had been waiting for you. 

Not even bothering to knock, you opened the large wooden door to see Ivar sat on the bed facing you. His head snapped up, a scowl in his face until he recognized it was you; his face quickly turning melancholy. “Hettie,” he let out a breathy whisper, straightening up his back. “Come here.” He rose his arm, wanting you to take his hand but you did not. Keeping your head bent down, eyes on the floor you sat down next to him. “How are you feeling?” 

Alone. That was the only word that swam in your head when it came to Ivar’s question. Instead of speaking you shrugged your shoulders, your eyes glued to your hands placed in your lap; your hair falling around your face like a curtain. 

Ivar brushed your hair from your face, gently placing it behind your ear as you felt his eyes on you. The back of his hand traced lightly across your warm cheek, letting out a breath you had no realized you were holding. “Please say something. I know how you feel Hettie. Maybe I can help if you talk to me.”

“I will stay for the feast if you wish me to, but I am leaving after,” you said numbly. 

You felt Ivar stiffen beside you, a low growl emanating from his throat. His hand cupped your chin, turning you to face him yet you kept your eyes closed. “Look at me,” he coaxed. But you rejected his command. His grip on your chin tightened, shaking it. “Open. Your. Eyes!” he bellowed, his voice becoming deeper with authority. Slowly, you obeyed as your eyes parted, gazing at his blue orbs; his own eyes narrowing. “Explain yourself.”

“I am leaving Ivar,” you stated once again. 

His lips formed a tight line while his eyes turned sinister. “Yes, you seem to have just repeated yourself. But I asked you to EXPLAIN yourself. Why are you leaving hmm? And why do you think I would ever let you leave?”

His words felt like a slap to your face. You did not belong to Ivar, you were not his wife so he had no hold over you whatsoever. You were a free woman, who could come and go as she pleased. Anger boiled inside of you and after everything you had gone through in the past day and night, you snapped. “Because I am ALONE Ivar! I will forever be ALONE! My parents did not want me, my sister was just killed, and from how you reacted this morning, well, I am sure you do not want me either!” You were fuming, nostrils flaring as your chest rose and fell heavily. 

Ivar’s face became harsher, yet as your words began to sink in, his face grew softer. “My star…” Ivar began to say but there was a knock on the door; Bjorn standing in the doorway. 

“Feast is ready,” was all he said before turning and walking down the stone hallway. 

Ivar let his grip go from your chin. “This conversation is not over. We will talk about this after the feast. Now come.”

You were sat on a chair next to Ivar; Ubbe on your left as the rest of the sons of Ragnar sat around the table. Ale and food littered the large wooden table as the rest of the army and friends gathered around tables below. Bjorn stood in, cup of ale raised in his hand as he gave the victory speech about defeating the two Kings who brought Ragnar to his death. Yet you could not bare to listen. As you sat there, your eyes glazed over the table; your heart thrumming in your chest as you felt something wicked stirring. It did not seem right. Just like how you felt around Tanaruz, how something was off about her. 

You could not bare to witness anymore death, but you were so numb, felt so empty and hollow that you did not even put up a fight to try. Out of the corner of your eyes you kept seeing Ivar lift his glass, taking sip after sip of his ale. 

A loud snap broke you from your numb thoughts, looking over to see Ivar slamming his hand down onto the table. While you shifted your head to watch him speak, you barely made out what he was talking about; something about staying, yet not farming, only raiding. You just wanted to leave, wanted to be by yourself, or perhaps with Floki to mourn your sister; to grieve. 

Ivar’s voice grew louder, stronger, harsher as he began to stand up; using his hands on the table to steady himself; the entire crowd cheering at his words. Your eyes danced between Ivar, the crowd and his brothers as your heart began to beat erratically; sweat prickling on your neck as you became increasingly anxious. 

“Don’t do this Ivar. We are all the sons of Ragnar, we have to stick together,” Sigurd said.

Ivar retorted, a sinister smile on his face as he made a smart ass comment to his brother; which, in your standards you did not care because you never cared for Sigurd. He always seemed jealous of Ivar, jealous of the fact Aslaug spent more time and love doting on him. 

It was when Sigurd made his next comment, his next jibe towards Ivar that you knew things would never be the same. “Well, maybe that’s because you are not really a man. Are you, boneless?”

Ivar sneered, his face twisting into what looked like a mixture of pain and hostility. Not knowing whether to comfort Ivar in this situation, or leave him be, you decided on the latter as you continued to stare at the table numbly, just listening to the bickering happening. 

“Poor Bjorn, it is YOU that doesn’t want to keep the army together. It is YOU who wants to go away to sunny places. Everyone else can follow me.”

Sigurd stood up, staring at Ivar. “I do not want to follow you Ivar. You are crazy! You have the mind of a child.”

“And all you do is play music Sigurd.” 

“I’m just as much a son of Ragnar as you are.”

“Ohhh I’m not so sure. As far as I remember, Ragnar did not play the oud . And he certainly didn’t offer his ass to other men,” Ivar bellowed, the crowd ‘ooohing’ at his response. 

“You make me laugh. Just like you do when you crawl around like a baby.”

“Shut your mouth!” Ivar growled as his fists slammed against the table causing you to jump. This was not going good; this was getting way out of control, even for Ivar and   
Sigurd. 

“Something is going to happen,” you whispered, eyes glossed over as you felt a pang in your chest. 

Your words caught Ubbe’s attention as he leaned in closer to you, a worried expression on his face. “What was that Hettie?”

You turned to face him, lips parted, your heart feeling like it was about to rip from your chest. “Ubbe, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.”

“Enough,” Bjorn yowled from the crowd; mouth full of food. 

“This has nothing to do with you!” Ivar barked back. 

“What’s the matter, Ivar? You can’t take it?”

“Ivar, do not listen to him,” Ubbe begged. 

“No, I guess it must be hard for you now that your mommy’s dead, knowing she’s the only one who ever really loved you. Hell, I am sure Hettie does not even love you like you think she does,” Sigurd said with a grin before sipping his ale. Ivar looked murderous, his lips furrowed up, his eyes malicious. 

“Ivar. IVAR!” Ubbe roared but it was too late. Sigurd set Ivar off in a rage within Ivar as he picked up his axe, hurtling it towards Sigurd as it stuck in his chest, right below the heart. Blood immediately began to seep from Sigurd’s wound and you let out a yelp, your hands covering your mouth. While you had never cared for Sigurd before, especially after the events in the tent, you would never wish death upon any of his brothers. 

Sigurd pulled the axe from his chest as be began to slowly walk to towards Ivar; the axe rose in his hand, hell bent on using it on Ivar, yet he did not have the chance. Sigurd fell to the ground dead at the foot of Ivar; Ubbe and Hvitserk rushing to their fallen brothers’ side. Your gaze flitted from Ivar, to Sigurd’s lifeless body; your heart now hollow from all the death that surrounded the day.


	17. Chapter 17

It was eerily silent, the dark gray clouds like an omen as everyone stood around the boat in which Sigurd was placed in. His sword laying on his body, hands crossed at his chest as his lifeless body lay on a bed of furs. Death was inevitable, it was a part of life and while you did not much care for Sigurd, especially with what happened earlier, it was still melancholy. 

Ubbe made his way onto the boat and placed Sigurd’s knife at his side before gently stroking his deceased brothers’ face. His head tilted up, eyes glaring at Ivar who was sat next   
to you. 

You had known Ivar for not that long, just a few short years before you were kidnapped. But you knew of two things; one, Aslaug had visions that you and Ivar would be together, that you would make him happy; and two, Ivar was one of the most volatile person you had ever met. In rare occasions Ivar could be joyful and happy, yet one small thing could set him off into a murdering rampage; and that is what happened here. 

But you knew Ivar on a deeper level that many had yet to witness and from his sullen face, you could tell that Ivar felt remorse for killing his brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder you gave him a comforting squeeze but he could not meet your gaze. 

After the ceremony Ivar was to meet with his brothers to discuss what the plan was. “Are you coming with?” Ivar asked as he took your hand in his. 

As much as you wanted to be there with him, to comfort him, you could not push yourself to do so. You took your hand from his grasp, shaking your head. “I wish to be alone right now Ivar,” you sighed before walking away. 

You walked as quickly as your feet would carry you; the dull throb in your foot becoming worse with each step but you needed to get away. The woods were beautiful and you quickly found yourself enthralled with nature; comforted by the livelihood of it all. Not watching where you were going you ended up tripping over a branch and fell onto the forest floor. That was all it took for you to fully succumb to everything you felt over the last two moons. 

Curling yourself into a ball on the cold Earthy ground, you let your sobs come freely. With your parents not wanting you, Aslaug dead, Helga gone and Ivar so up and down, you felt more alone than you ever had. You were not strong like the shield-maidens; did not know if you could survive on your own. At this point you wanted Odin to take you away; take away your pain as it became harder to breathe with each breath you took. 

You do not know how long you cried on the ground but sounds of hammering made you aware of just how cold you were; your body shivering to keep itself warm. With shaky limbs you managed to get to your feet as your legs carried you towards the sound deeper into the woods. 

As you came into view you clearly saw what you heard; Floki was building a boat. With your now throbbing foot you limped forward only to see Floki embracing a crying Ivar; your heart breaking even more at the sight of them. With Ragnar out of the picture for most of Ivar’s life, you knew that Floki was a father figure to him. 

“Floki? Ivar?” you asked in question as you hobbled towards them. They both turned to face you as Ivar quickly wiped his tears away. “Floki are you leaving?”

He gave you a weak smile before coming over to you. Your heart skipping in your chest as you realized this could be your ticket out of here. “Sweet Hettie,” Floki said softly as he began to pick out leaves from your hair. “With Helga gone there is nothing left for me here.”

“Take me with you,” you blurted out rather hastily. Ivar snapped his head in your direction as he narrowed his eyes at you. “Please Floki. I want to travel the world with you. I want to see what else is out there. I have nothing left here for me either.”

“Hettie!” Ivar growled but you chose to ignore him. 

You grabbed Floki’s hands in yours, your chin quivering as you waited for his answer. He tilted his head to the side, his smile faltering. “I am sorry Hettie but I cannot take you with me. I must do this on my own.”

“Get in my chariot Hettie!” Ivar demanded, his voice deepening. You let go of Floki’s hands as more tears began to fall. “NOW!”

Knowing not to defy Ivar, you did as he asked and stalked back to his chariot. Not faring a glance in his way, you heard him crawling over to you before sitting on his chair. His face was in a scowl; his lips furled together as he gripped the reins. 

The ride was short as the two of you headed back to camp. You knew Ivar was angry, irate even and you knew you were the cause of it all. “Get in the tent NOW,” he seethed.   
Making your way into Ivar’s tent you began to feel uneasy. You were sure, at one point, that Ivar may have loved you, but after now you were unsure. He was easily capable of killing people, his own brother at that fact and you did not know what his plans were for you. 

Not having to wait long, Ivar crawled into the tent and onto the furs. He could not even look at you as he began to take of his leg straps. Your heart drummed in your chest while you thought about running; making a break for it but there was just too many people outside and with your hurt foot, you would not make it far. 

“Come here,” Ivar said in a rather less demanding way but it still did not ease your nerves. Hesitating for only a second, his eyes snapped up to yours before you went to sit next to him. His hand was wrapped around your throat in a flash, pushing you down onto the bed; his large eyes dark. “You want to leave hmm? You want to leave ME?” His grip on your throat tightened and white dots flooded your vision. Your mouth opened as your lungs begged for air but you were at a standstill. 

“I-Ivar,” you managed to choke out with what little breath you had and his grip lessened. With little effort on his part he managed to flip you over and onto your stomach as he pushed up your dress. His hand came back onto your throat and you felt his breath in your ear. Even with all the emotions fluttering throughout your body, the only feeling you had right now was desire as you felt his hard cock brushing up against your exposed ass. 

“After all we have been through Hettie, you want to leave me now? Well let me tell you something my star,” Ivar growled as you felt his cock teasing your now drenched slit, “you are MINE!” He plunged his cock into you in one quick thrust causing you to cry out. His forehead was on the back of your head, one hand wrapped around your throat while his other arm held him up. He did not give you any time to adjust as he began thrusting into you at a rapid pace. “I. Will. Never. Let. You. Go,” he rasped with each thrust; his hand beginning to tighten more at your throat. 

The furs were hitting your clit and with each thrust you were pushed downwards and you felt your orgasm begin to build. Your walls began to tighten and Ivar quickly pulled out of you. You whimpered at the loss of him inside you and without warning he flipped you over and onto your back before plunging back into you. “Do you really think you get to cum tonight after trying to leave me?” Ivar smirked as his hand went back to your throat. His grip was like a vice as all the air was cut off from your lungs. Your eyes grew wide as Ivar continued to thrust into you. White spots danced around your vision before everything went dark; the last thing you felt was Ivar spilling his warm seed into you.


	18. Chapter 18

When you became conscious, Ivar was next to you stroking your hair. Turning your head to face him he gave you a smile before leaning down to capture your lips. His lips were warm and soft, very inviting and you bit down on his lower lip, nibbling it causing him to growl out. He pulled away and placed a light touch on your neck; you winced at feeling. “I am sorry for being so rough with you my star. I just became so angry when you asked Floki to take you with him. I do not wish for you to leave me, ever.” From the look in his eyes you could tell he was speaking the truth. 

Your hand came up to his head, scratching his scalp. “I just do not know what to do Ivar. The other day when you saw me come out of the tent after Sigurd, I thought I lost you forever. You were so upset, disappointed even. Then that evil child killed my sister and I felt so lost, so alone.” A single tear began to fall from your eye as you spoke and Ivar quickly wiped it away. 

“You do not think that I am alone too Hettie,” Ivar asked with sadness in his eyes. 

You sighed, your hand coming down to cup his cheek. “Yes but you have two brothers with you Ivar. I have nobody.”

“You have me!” he snapped. 

“Do I Ivar? Do I really have you? Because to be honest I do not know the truth about that. You seem to want to be with me, then other days it does not look that way.”

His hand rested on your exposed thigh and you felt a tingle rush to your womanhood. “I do want to be with you Hettie. Ever since that day I kissed you on the cliff I have wanted you. I know it does not seem that way, but you have captured my heart in ways no one else has ever come close to.” His words made your heart dance happily in your chest; a sly smile appearing on your lips. “Now how about I make it up to you,” he said as his hand trailed lightly up your leg before finally reaching your core. 

Your back arched off the furs as his fingers quickly sought out your throbbing clit. “Ivar,” you moaned in pleasure and your body began to tremble. Ivar scurried down the furs before burying his face between your thighs. He spread your lips and you felt his hot breath fanning against your most sensitive parts. Reaching down you gripped his hair just as you felt his tongue lap at your juices. “YES,” you mewled breathlessly. Ivar continued to tease you at a torturous pace; your hips gyrating upwards. 

Ivar chuckled at your ministrations. “Patience my star.”

You let out a breathy moan before replying, “Ivar I have no patience right now. Please do not tease me.”

Luckily he seemed in a much better mood as his mouth covered your clit; his tongue lazily circling your nub as he plunged two lengthy fingers into you. He began working his fingers and mouth at a merciless pace; your breath coming in short spurts as you felt your orgasm begin to build. Your head began to feel dizzy as Ivar pumped his fingers inside of you; curling at the right angle and hitting your special spot. Your legs started to tremble, closing around his head to keep him there. The sounds of your arousal echoing around the room and Ivar hummed around your clit, sending you over the edge. “YES IVAR!” you cried in pleasure as your high flooded your body; all of your muscles tightening as Ivar’s fingers coaxed you from your rush. 

You lay there, exhausted on the furs as Ivar came up and wrapped another fur around the two of you. He pulled you close as you nestled on his chest; Ivar placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “Sleep now my star.”

~~~

The following days you found yourself helping out the women around camp. Washing clothes and cooking food helped your mind to ease on everything that happened. It was when Floki was ready to depart that your feelings came rushing back to you. 

It was hard to say the least, saying goodbye to the man who your sister was in love with; the man that took you in no problem when your parents abandoned you; the man who loved your sister with every being. “I wish you a fair journey Floki,” you said through tears as you clung to him. 

“Thank you Hettie. And do not let this crippled bastard cause you any more heartache,” he giggled in response. His comment put a smile on your face. 

Ivar was sat on a stump; your hand gripped with his as everyone waved to Floki, bidding him a safe journey. Your heart ached not knowing if you would ever see him again, but you Ivar consoled you and for once, you felt like this might actually be where you belonged; with Ivar. 

That evening you were with Ivar, Ubbe and Hvitserk as they discussed what they should be doing. 

“I do not want to disband the army. In fact I want to continue the war on the Saxons while we are in a position of strength. My suggestion is that we go back North to where we defeated Aelle. We should establish a permanent camp as you say but near the coast so we can raid to wherever we want.” You continued to eat your meal as you listened to the brothers go on about ideas. As Ivar spoke you found yourself nodding, thinking it was a rather smart idea. 

“Our fathers dream was that we wouldn’t be just raiders. That we would behave in a different way,” Ubbe retorted. 

“You are not listening Ubbe. We have to have a stronghold. If we go north we are closer to our own lands and shipping routes. We can build an impregnable fortress.” Your heart swelled with pride as Ivar kept speaking. He was a mastermind and you were happy that he was finally putting that to use. 

“Where,” Hvitserk questioned. 

“I’ve heard of a town called York.” Both Ubbe and Hvitserk exchanged glances at one another and you placed your hand on Ivar’s back, letting him know that this was his moment, he was in power right now. “It is built on a major river and it is not far from the sea. And I think that we should take it.”

Ubbe fought the idea, thinking that it would look like they were withdrawing but Ivar was quick to explain how this would be a tactical idea. If the camp was set in the middle of the country, enemies would be able to swarm the area easily, but if camp was set in York, we would be closer to home. 

“I agree with Ivar,” Hvitserk said while looking at Ubbe. Ivar placed his chin in his hands, a smirk growing on his face as Hvitserk agreed with his idea. Ubbe began to nod his head, finally agreeing before heading out of the tent, leaving a smug Ivar in his wake. 

~~~

The camp quickly packed up and moved farther north, closer to York as the army agreed with Ivar’s plan. He was in a much better mood the last few days and you could not have been more proud of him. As the camp settled in you had been debating on whether or not to talk to Ivar about an idea you were thinking about. The last time you asked such an idea he was quick to say no, demanding you be safe. But now that he was in a better mood, you had hoped his mind would change. 

“Ivar,” you asked softly as you found him submerged in the bath; his head relaxing back on a towel. His head lifted when he heard your voice, turning to see you standing behind him. 

“Yes my star?”

Taking a deep breath you limped forward, your foot giving you more pain lately from the move. Kneeling down beside him you placed your lips to his in a passionate kiss, hoping to ease what you were about to ask. You pulled away as Ivar rested his forehead on yours. Upon opening your eyes you could see he had a smirk on his lips. “I want to do more than stay around camp, cooking and cleaning.”

The smirk quickly disappeared off his face, his brows furrowing inward. “And what did you have in mind?”

“I thought maybe learning archery,” you replied with hope in your voice. “That way I do not have to be on the actual battlefield or in the danger. I could be off, hidden somewhere yet hopefully still manage to help.”

Ivar’s face softened as you explained your idea. “Is this really want you want to do?” You quickly nodded your head, eager to hear if he would agree to it. His hand came up from out of the warm water, tangling into your hair. “Then we must get you trained fast.” You were overjoyed and began to squeal; jumping into the bath with him. Ivar chuckled at your giddiness. “My brothers and I are going to check out York tomorrow. We will know from there when we plan on taking the city. In the meantime I will find you a suitable teacher to help train you.” You grinned widely before placing your lips to his yet again; your hands pressed against his bare chest and you soon felt his cock become hard underneath you.


	19. Chapter 19

The following morning Ivar set out to find one of the best archers in the army to help train you. For the first time in a long time, it felt like the gods were in your favor. Ivar and his brothers were able to avenge their father and also claim land in Wessex. And now Ivar agreed to let you train to become an archer and you felt graced by the gods. 

As Ivar was off looking for a suitable trainer for you, you hopped into the warm bath; your muscles relaxing from Ivar’s rough touch last night. Your feelings never fleeted from your body for him. From day one, you were drawn to him and as time moved forward you began to fall deeply in love with him. But he hurt you and he hurt you so bad. From the   
minute he kissed you, only to turn around and tell you that he used you for experience, your heart shattered. After that, you were kidnapped. 

You were not sure if you could ever forgive the man you loved, but now that you had spent more time with him, it was different. He was still the same Ivar; moody and sulking. Yet behind closed doors, he showed you more; he showed you who the true Ivar was; the one you fell in love with. 

The water started becoming cold and your fingers were wrinkled. Heaving yourself out of the tub, you dried off quickly before putting on your white underdress. The tent flap opened and Ivar crawled through; stopping when he saw you mid-dressed. 

“Hettie,” his voice nearly came out as whisper as his eyes roamed your body. You felt your face begin to blush; pulsating from the heat of his gaze. 

“Yes Ivar?” you cooed back, nibbling on your lower lip. He closed his eyes and you could feel the sexual tension radiating throughout the small tent. 

“I’ve come to tell you I found a suitable teacher for you. But if you keep that up, you will not get any training done today,” he growled and it sent shockwaves straight to your core. Your lip released from your teeth and you gave him a small smirk. “Better.”

“So who is my teacher?” you asked while dressing into your green dress. It was your favorite as the color really made your emerald eyes pop. Once you finished dressing you sat on the furs beside Ivar; his eyes never leaving yours. “What?” you asked with a chuckle; your face heating up with blush. 

The back of his hand came up and caressed your cheek gently, tenderly. You tilted your head and nuzzled into his hand; his gaze still on you. His glance was starting to make your heart jump; your stomach fluttering with nerves. It looked like he wanted to tell you something, something important even as you waited on bated breath. “You are beautiful Hettie,” Ivar spoke softly, almost a whisper. A smile appeared on your lips at his words as Ivar leant forward, kissing you. 

~~~

Ivar took you to a small clearing near the camp, introducing you to Tait who was to train you in archery. From the looks of him, you could tell why Tait was an archer and not someone who battled with a sword. Tait was smaller than most of the Viking men, not only in height but in stature. He was nowhere near what some of the other Viking men looked like with their muscles and brute strength; yet Ivar assured you that Tait was the best archer in the heathen army. 

“Have you had any kind of training at all?” Tait asked, his voice rather deep for how small of a man he was. 

“None at all,” you replied, hoping he would not think any different of you. 

“We shall start with the basics then.”

You and Tait spent a good portion of that morning going over everything you needed to know about archery. He described the bow and arrow, in detail along with positioning your body and arms in the proper way. Tait pointed down the clearing and you noticed a bullseye had been painted onto a very large tree. Gathering all your knowledge Tait had given you, you gripped the bow and arrow, pulled your arm back, centered your breathing, and let go. 

Your eyes widened in surprise when you had seen where the arrow landed; almost dead center. “See if you can do that again,” urged Tait; his own brows rose in surprise. You did so, taking a calming breath before letting the arrow fly; it landed dead center of the bullseye. Tait gave you another arrow, and another as you kept hitting the center ring of the bullseye over and over again. 

“You are a natural Hettie,” Tait exclaimed with a smile. You grinned, your face blushing at the compliment and how happy Ivar would be to hear about this. “There is not a doubt in my mind that you would be a great addition to the army.”

Feeling more confident than ever, you continued to practice your archery well into the early evening until dusk had finally settled. You walked with Tait back to the camp before bidding goodnight to him. 

Your stomach began to growl as you made your way to the dining tent. Inside, you saw Ivar, Ubbe and Hvitserk sitting around the table. With a smile you walked around the table and sat beside Ivar. “What has you smiling so much?” Hvitserk asked, mouth full of food as usual. 

You shrugged while taking a sip of ale. “I had my first lesson in archery today.” Ubbe nearly choked on his own ale as he heard your words; his eyes darting between you and Ivar as Ivar’s hand rested on your thigh. 

“You are letting her train in archery?” Ubbe questioned Ivar. His question did not upset you at all, especially since you were not raised as a shield maiden and had no prior knowledge or training to become one. 

Ivar rolled his eyes at his brother. “Yes Ubbe if you must know, my star here asked to be trained as an archer. She however, will not be doing battle from up close but rather stay behind where she is safe. Now,” Ivar said turning his attention towards you, “how did your training go today?” 

You could not help the beaming smile; your hands lacing with his while resting on your thigh. “Oh Ivar, it went so well. Tait said I am a natural and that I would make a great addition to the army!” Ivar’s lips curled up into a smirk in pride. 

Ivar leaned over, placing a kiss to your cheek; Hvitserk and Ubbe watching the two of you. Usually Ivar was not one to show such tender, sweet affection in front of others. “I am happy to hear that it went so well because we will be invading York in three days. I want you to keep practicing until then,” he commanded and you bowed your head in understanding. 

“Why exactly will it be three days until the invasion?” you questioned, turning to face Ivar. 

“It is the next day they will celebrate their Christian saint. The entire town will be gathered in one place for the celebration. That is when we will throw them off guard and take over.” 

You smiled, now your turn to be proud of him. Ivar had a brilliant mind and could strategize like no other. Everyone else would have probably just rushed to invade, but Ivar, he made sure to do it during a time when it would be most convenient for the army. 

During the remainder of dinner, you sat there quietly as the brothers discussed more tactics of the invasion, never once flinching from the thought of how many men and women would be killed. This was how things were done; it was the Viking way and you could not wait to be a part of the army. All your anger, all your rage nestled deep inside of you would finally be able to break free.


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning you woke to an empty tent. Not unusual, you figured Ivar was out with Ubbe and Hvitserk again scouting the land around York; finalizing their plans. You quickly got dressed, grabbed the bow and arrows Tait had borrowed to you and you made your way back to the clearing where you trained at the previous day. Tait had an extra bow and arrow set and he graciously let you have it to practice with until you were able to get your own. 

There were few clouds in the sky as the sun tried to heed its head around them, wanting to shine brightly. Much of the army and their wives were already up and doing their daily chores as you walked by. Your foot had not been giving you too much trouble lately and you were grateful for that. As you made your way to the clearing you noticed the bullseye still painted onto the large tree. 

With a smile, you placed the arrow along the bow, took your stance and pulled your right arm back. Taking a deep breath, you held it before exhaling, letting the arrow loose from your grip as you watched it impale the middle ring of the bullseye. A chuckle escaped your lips as you soon realized you did not just have beginners luck yesterday, that you really were a natural talent at archery. 

There were only five arrows and you continued to hit the target with expert aim each time; a smile gracing your lips with each hit. The clouds had now dispersed as the sun brightly hung in the sky; your face heating up from the rays as you ambled towards the tree and grabbed the arrows. 

You returned to your original spot before deciding to step back a few more feet, seeing if you could hit the target from farther away. Each arrow landed within the center ring yet again; the last arrow splitting down the middle of another. Your eyes widened in shock at your precise aiming while a round of applause came from behind you. Turning, you saw Hvitserk and Ubbe standing there; Ivar sat on his chariot. All three of them were smiling and clapping. 

“I have to say I am impressed Hettie,” Ubbe said as he made his way over to you. His arms wrapped around your body as he picked you up; swinging you around in a circle before placing you back on your feet. “When Tait said you were a natural, I did not think he meant precise aim. But I can see now that I can agree with him. You will make an excellent addition to the army.”

“Thank you Ubbe. It just feels natural too when I am doing this. It is as if I have been practicing this skill since I was a child.” 

Ivar pulled the reigns on his horse as it trotted closer to you. He held out his hand, beckoning for you to join him. “Come, I want to show you something.”

Making your way inside your shared tent with Ivar, you saw there was something placed on the furs. Furrowing your brows at Ivar, he motioned for you to go and take a look as he crawled behind you. Sitting down on the furs, Ivar sat on your other side as you pulled the cloth over the items. Your eyes became wide as you took in the beautiful bow and arrow set. “Ivar,” you whispered as you picked it up to examine it. “It is beautiful!” 

“After talking to Tait this morning, I figured you might want your own set. I spent a lot of time this morning looking through all of the extra sets we had. I wanted to make sure you had an exquisite one….one that was stunning just like you.” While it was nice to hear such charming words from Ivar, you were taken aback. He never really talked to you in ways like that before, even behind closed doors. Sure he had called you beautiful, but this just did not seem like Ivar. “There is more,” he beckoned. 

Indeed there was. Lying on the furs was a tunic, pants, and a chest armor. “Are these for me too?” you questioned. You had never owned a pair of pants before, as they typically were only for shield-maidens and men. 

“Of course. The armor is to protect you, even though you will be keeping your distance. And the pants will help you move more freely.” You took a shaky breath as your hands roamed over the armor. It really felt surreal. Never in your life had you even thought about becoming a shield-maiden or doing any kind of battle within an army. That is until you joined Ivar and the Great Heathen Army on his journey to avenge his father. You wanted to make him proud of you as you never got that from your parents. “But there is something I am going to tell you.”

And there it was. You knew this was all too good to be true. Ivar was just trying to soften the blow by giving you these gifts. “And what would that be?” you nearly demanded with a scowl. 

Ivar’s brows rose at your tone; not like it one bit. “You are not joining us when we take York,” he spat back, venom lacing his voice as he smirked. You had angered him with your choice of tone, but you did not care anymore. 

“And why is that Ivar? Why did you tell me I could become an archer and help the army only to now tell me I cannot join you during the invasion?” You were becoming angry, your voice rising as your body felt heated, on fire. 

In the blink of an eye Ivar had his hand at your throat, pushing you back onto the furs. He rolled his body so he was on top of you; the weight of his body and hand crushing all senses of feeling as you struggled to breath. His eyes were cold and dark, his nostrils flaring in anger. “I have told you this once, and I will say it again. You are to be SAFE when the army is battling and while we invade York, there is NO way to KEEP you safe! So you are going to SIT. THIS. ONE. OUT!” he roared. 

You wanted to understand what he was saying but your blood was pumping loudly in your ears. All you managed to hear was ‘no way to keep you safe’. Your hand reached up and grasped onto his flowing locks as you aggressively pulled at his hair. While you wanted him to unlock his death grip on your throat, it seemed to have the opposite effect as you felt his cock begin to harden. 

He sneered at you as his left hand went in between your bodies to untie his pants. “You want it rough my star? We can do that.” His grip on your throat lessened as his words sent trembling sensation right to your nub. 

It never ceased to amaze you how much Ivar’s roughness could turn you on. “Ivar,” you choked out once you managed to get some sort of semblance of a breath.   
“Almost there,” he mewled; his hands struggling to free himself. When he finally did you took your free hand and pushed your dress up; Ivar taking no time at all before sinking right into you. You were already dripping with arousal just from his hands at your throat as his hips began to thrust forwards. Your hand was still tangled in his hair as you pulled him closer to you; your head tilting to the side. 

“Claim me Ivar. Mark me so everyone knows that I am yours,” you pleaded as Ivar groaned with excitement. His mouth latched onto your delicate skin just above your collarbone; your legs spreading wider as his hips were relentlessly pounding into you. He removed his hand from your throat as he began to bite your flesh; cries of pleasure releasing from your throat. His tongue soothed the bites as he continued marking your neck over and over. 

You were light headed, drunk on arousal as you felt your high building. “Yes Ivar. Harder,” you begged as you wrapped your legs around his backside, pulling him closer to you. He placed both his hands on the furs on either side of your head to hold himself up; his lust filled eyes positioned on you. His face was a mixture of desire and love as he continued pounding into you. 

“Cum with me my star,” Ivar demanded. You were on the edge and you held on, waiting for him. With a few more thrusts you began to feel his cock twitch; his hips soon faltering. That was when you let go and your inner walls tightening as Ivar’s name left your lips. “Fuck,” he groaned as his hips stilled; your walls milking his seed as you two reached your highs together. 

Ivar rolled off of you; your chest rising and falling with exasperated breath. You were spent, your body exhausted as you felt Ivar nuzzle up next to you. “My intention was not to hurt you by staying back when we invade York. My brothers and I went to map out the town and there is no way for you to be hidden away and safe while being an archer. I promise you this. I know Aethelwulf is out there planning to avenge his father and I know there will be times where you can be useful with the army.” His hand caressed your cheek, turning you to face him. “I just need you safe Hettie. I do not know what I would do if I lost you again.” 

Your heart soared to life at his confession as tears of happiness threated to escape your eyes. All you wanted in this moment was to tell him how you truly feel; that you loved   
him. But instead you kept quiet, thinking that now was not the right time.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next two days, you continued to practice archery. You kept giving yourself more distance from the target and even shooting at different angles. It was such a natural feeling when you pulled the string of the bow back; the end of the arrow placed between your two fingers. 

You were still a bit mad about not being able to go with the army when they invaded York, but at the same time, Ivar nearly broke your heart when he confessed how he could not lose you; again. That only means that when you were kidnapped, he was hurting. You wanted dearly to confess your love to him, to let him know that you had been madly in love with him since you had met him, but you were afraid he would not return those same feelings. Even though he claims you with such pleasure, and tells you he cannot lose you, does that truly mean he loves you then? 

The day the army left to invade York, you wished him well even though you knew he did not need it. Ivar was smart, calculating and cunning in everything he strategizes. You helped tame his hair, braiding it down the middle to keep it out of his face. After he gave you a desirably passionate kiss, you got dressed in your new pants and armor before heading to the clearing where you practiced. 

You had spent all afternoon there, never tiring from this new skill that you had grown to love, grown to feel proud of yourself for accomplishing. After spending all day training you headed back to your tent as dusk began to settle. Not usually one to worry, you began to do so as nobody from the army came to the camp yet to gather everyone and head to York. 

Trying to block out your worried thoughts, you drowned yourself in ale that night. It just so happened to work as you found yourself ambling back to your tent; your vision blurry as you fell onto the furs and passed out. 

Flashback

You lay on the hard floor, shivering as you tried, yet failed, to keep your body warm. Bishop Heahmund just had his ways with you before tossing you back into your small dark room. Your body was sore as it was covered in blood and bruises from the vile man. On shaky legs you managed to stand, using the wall for support as you looked out the bared up window. 

The moon shone brightly through the window as an idea popped into your head. The window was small, but if you had removed the bars, you just might have been able to shimmy your way out of it. Gripping the bars, you thanked Odin as they began to wiggle under your grasp. With what little strength you could muster, you began to pull and push at the bars; sweat beading on your forehead from exhaustion and anxiety that anyone could come in and find out what you were doing. With one last pull, the bars came loose as you tried to set it down on the concrete floor as quietly as you could, but the heaviness of it, mixed with your exhaustion ended up making it clatter loudly. 

Not wanting to waste any time as you knew someone would have heard, you mustered up your remaining strength and lifted your body to the window. Your head and chest were out of the window and you took a deep breath; the nightly fresh air a welcoming smell against the dank room you were kept in. A smile broke onto your face as you began to wiggle your way out of the window; but alas that was as far as you could make it. 

The door to your room barged open as the guards began to yell. Your heart stopped beating as one of the guards grabbed at your ankle, forcing you back into the room. Your body fell with a thud on the concrete; the wind knocked out of you. “I don’t think Bishop Heahmund would appreciate his play toy trying to escape!” one of the guards bellowed with a sickening grin. “I think we need to fix that.” He sneered down at you before lifting his leg. Your eyes widened in fear, your heart beat thundering in your chest as his foot came crashing down on yours. 

End Flashback

You woke yourself up screaming, sweat dripping down your face from the night terror; the memory of when they broke your foot for trying to escape. Wincing, you rubbed at your throbbing foot, the memory causing the pain the flare up as you tried to calm your breathing. 

The last time you had a night terror was when you had slept alone. Ever since you began to sleep next to Ivar, you had no such terrors. Taking a deep breath you sat up on the furs, praying to Odin that Ivar would return soon. 

~~~

Not getting any sleep the rest of the night, you paced around the small tent, packing what little belongings you had into your sack as you waited for morning to arrive. Your nails were nearly non-existent from biting them and as morning approached, you grabbed your sack and began wandering around camp. 

Nobody else seemed nervous or worried as they all gave you curious glances. You had probably looked like a crazed mad woman to them but you did not care. You just wanted to make sure Ivar was safe and that the invasion had gone as planned. 

The morning soon turned into the afternoon before a few of Ivar’s heathen army members came back to camp. Everyone gathered what they could carry as they followed the men back to York. It not that long of a walk, which you were grateful for as your foot hurt with each step you took. 

Upon making it to York you were rather impressed with the size. It had a large stone wall to keep enemies out, which in turn did not work out too well for the people of York seeing as the army invaded them. 

“I will show you to Ivar’s room,” one of the men said as you followed him into the village. You were in awe at how organized everything looked. There was nothing like this back at Kattegat and you were excited to see how long this would be your new home with Ivar. 

Making your way into one of the larger stone buildings, you followed the man down a long corridor before you found yourself in a room with a large spacious bed against the wall. There was not much to the room, but it was a room nonetheless and you were happy. Setting your stuff down on the bed, you turned to the man. “Now can you please tell me where Ivar is?” 

~~~

The man told you where you could find Ivar as he had to get back to camp to help take down the tents and bring everything back to York. You made your way through the narrow streets, turning every so often as you felt you were completely lost. Before long you found the area the man had described and headed that way. 

There were many army men standing a row, their shields out as you could not get passed them. Getting irritated, you placed your hands on your hips. “Do you know who I am?” you spat with venom, glaring at the men. 

A tall man with long white hair came up to you; he had a scar running down from his left eye to his cheek. “I know who you are. Now what do you want?”

You were shocked, appalled by this man. How dare he talk down to you in such a way! Sure you were not married to Ivar, but you should not have to be ridiculed in such a way. 

As anger boiled inside of you, you suddenly snapped. “I want to talk to Ivar now get OUT OF MY WAY!” you shrieked, your body nearly shaking with rage.   
He smirked at your outrage. “I will ask him if it is alright.”

Now you were pissed, your lips pursing together to try and hold your anger. “Now you won’t. Because I will personally see to it that you won’t have a tongue to ask him,” you roared, pushing past him and his men as you made your way inside of the alleyway. 

You saw Ivar and he was shirtless; his broad muscled bare chest nearly taking your breath away but you regained your momentum. He was getting a tattoo, which did not irritate you. What irritated you was that he never came to get you yesterday. 

“Ivar!” you yelled out, his head snapping up to meet your gaze. 

A smile came about his angular face as he saw you. “Hettie! My star I am so happy you are here!” he spoke with joy as the tattoo artist continued to work on his large back piece.   
“Are you really Ivar? Are you really happy that I am here?”

His smile faltered; his hand raising as he motioned for the artist to stop working on him. He sat up straighter and you had a hard time not gazing down onto his bare chest. “What is that supposed to mean? Of course I am happy that you are here!”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him. “I beg to differ Ivar. You did not come and get me last night. I had to drown my worried thoughts with ale and then I had a night terror. Do you even know how long it has been since I had a night terror?”

Ivar’s face softened. “A night terror? What was it about?”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you shook your head. “It does not matter Ivar. What truly matters right now is how your own personal body guards acted towards me! They   
refused to let me come see you until I threatened one of them.”

“Which one of the guards was it?”

You let out a sigh before responding. “The tall one with long white hair.”

“I will talk to him, and the rest of my guards for that matter,” he replied as he stood up from his stood; his arms on the table to steady him. “Now will you please come over here.”  
As mad as you wanted to be, you had missed him, even if it had only been one full day without seeing him. Letting your guard down you dropped your arms and limped over to him. He grabbed your hand, pulling you closer, causing you to squeal. He nuzzled his head into your long dark hair, inhaling your scent. “I’ve missed you my star,” he purred, your heart fluttering. 

“I’ve missed you too Ivar.” You tilted your head up, smiling at him before leaning in to place your lips on his.


	22. Chapter 22

After lunch you had gone and wandered around the town of York. It was much different than Kattegat as this felt like an actual town where you could be safe. There were stone walls surrounding the entire town and you smirked, knowing that one day Ivar might let you keep guard with a few other archers perched atop the walls. 

You shivered as you walked along the halls before finally reaching your shared bedroom with Ivar. He was still at the table eating and talking with his brothers so you decided to take a warm bath. As you sunk into the hot water you let out a soft sigh in satisfaction. The only downfall of the these buildings were that it seemed colder than normal; the stone walls keeping it chilled. 

The fire was burning bright in the fireplace and you began to scrub at your dirty body. It had been a long while since you had a bath as luxurious as this one. Looking to your left you saw the large bed, graced with plenty of furs and you grinned. Never in your life had you slept on such a beautiful makeshift and you were excited to get some good rest tonight. 

After drying off from the bath, the door to the room opened. Jumping in shock, you quickly covered your naked body when you realized Ivar was not on the floor crawling, but standing straight up. Your eyes grew wide as Ivar stood there, a smirk on his face. He had his hand on a crutch while his legs were encompassed with some sort of metal that seemed to hold him up. “Ivar,” you whispered breathily. “Your legs.”

Slowly be began walking towards you, shutting the door and locking it before moving closer to you. It took him a while but he finally made it to where you stood in front of the bed; your hands clutching a long cloth to cover your body. You were shocked, surprised that Ivar was standing on his own, let alone walking and you felt a newfound sense of pride for the man you loved. 

His smirk grew into a full blown grin as his right hand came up to clutch the cloth, yanking it from you cold body. You shivered at the chill of the room but your insides felt burning, ignited with desire from the look Ivar was giving you. He tilted his head. “Get on the bed Hettie,” he all but growled out and you eagerly obliged. 

Ivar sat at the end of the bed and began to take off armor. “Touch yourself,” he declared as his hands made quick work of releasing the metal around his legs. 

You furrowed your brow, beginning to sit up. “What?” you asked in confusion. 

“I said I want you to touch yourself,” his eyes fixed on your naked center. Your heart began to pound in your chest with nervousness; your body beginning to quiver. “Do not make me tell you twice.”

With his harsh tone your fingers quickly trailed down your chest and to your core, rolling around your throbbing pearl. A soft moan escaped from the back of your throat as your eyes locked with Ivar’s. He was still taking off the metal around his legs but he was intent on watching you pleasure yourself. His tongue darted out and licked his lips as you spread your legs wider. Dipping your finger into your core you were surprised by how turned on you were as you spread your juices around. Taking your left hand you began to tweak and pinch your nipples. 

“What are you thinking about right now Hettie?” Ivar rasped, his voice filled with lust. 

“You Ivar. I am thinking about you and how I wish it was you that was pleasuring me.” The bed began to dip as Ivar made his way closer to you. Opening your eyes you saw his hand was wrapped around his hardening cock, pumping it himself with the rhythm of your own hand. 

“Have you been drinking that herbal tea I asked you to?” Ivar asked from beside you and you nodded. It was a mixture of herbs that was supposed to stop a woman from getting pregnant. While you would not have minded carrying Ivar’s child, the two of you had not talked about your relationship or marriage, let alone children. “Good girl,” he cooed as he shoved your hand away from your core. 

He positioned himself above you, not giving you any time before thrusting straight into you. His driving hips were relentless as he continued to pummel into you. His new contraption for his legs giving him more confidence than ever as you reveled in the warmth of him above you and the softness of the bed below you. 

It was not long before you felt his familiar hand at your throat, squeezing just hard enough for you to struggle breathing. “This is for hesitating when I asked you to do something,” he growled his words. You felt your high beginning to build as he leaned down, claiming your lips with his. It was a strain to kiss him while not breathing and as his tongue invaded your mouth, your body began to convulse from your orgasm. Your inner walls began to spasm and you felt Ivar’s hips still as his seed coated your core. 

His grip on your throat lessened and you inhaled deeply, feeling dizzy and light headed. Ivar rolled his hips backwards as his cock slipped out of you. The two of you lay there, satisfied from each other. A smile came about your lips as your hand moved to grip his. He squeezed back and your eyes fluttered closed. 

It was in this moment that you knew your love for Ivar was real. He had broken that love in the past, but with everything that had happened in the last few months, you could not think of anything other than love when you were near him. “I love you Ivar,” you said in a near whisper. “I always have and I always will. You are the only one for me.”

Ivar leaned up on his arm; his chest hovering over yours as his fingers thread through your long dark hair. He gazed at you leeringly before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. “I love you too my star.”


	23. Chapter 23

Last night you went to bed with a smile on your face; this morning that same smile was still there. It finally happened. You and Ivar confessed your love to one another. After all these years, all these trying times, Ivar loved you just as you loved him. It was the best night’s sleep you had received in quite some time; Ivar waking you in the middle of your slumber to make love to you. It was the first time he ever did so. Always rough, his hands harsh on you but not this time. His touch was soft, tender, bringing you to your release many times. 

Stretching your body, your womanhood was a little sore from all of his ministrations but it was a welcome feeling, knowing that Ivar loved you dearly. Your hand brushed Ivar’s side of the bed as a frown placed on your lips. It was cold, meaning he had gotten up fairly early. It was a common occurrence, Ivar liking to get a head start with battle plans and strategies with his brothers. 

Getting out of the warm furs of the bed your body instantly shivered. You quickly put on your underdress before grabbing your favorite emerald dress to place over it. Slipping on your shoes you headed out into the great room, hoping to see your love. 

It was dark outside; angry gray storm clouds showing the dangers outside the window as you slowly crept down the winding halls. As you got closer, you slowed down; your gut telling you something was off. With slow steps you peaked around the corner; the great room dark with hundreds of candles lighting the space. Ivar sat in the chair at the head of the room as a blonde haired thrall approached him. 

“Slave. Do you know who I am?” Ivar asked her, his tone soft. 

“Of course. You are Ivar,” she responded, casually walking up to him. 

“Ivar.” He repeated her words. “Is that it?”

“No. Ivar the Boneless.”

“You don’t seem afraid of me.” His head cocked to the side in wonder. 

“No.” You were able to see the slave give your lover a soft smile; your body freezing in place. Your heart began to beat erratically as you placed your hand over your mouth to   
hush your heavy breathing. 

Ivar then began to tell the slave girl about how the Saxons would most likely be planning an attack here at York; how a sacrifice was needed for the help from the gods. Ivar leaned forward in his chair, placing his arms on his legs as he asked her if she would be willing to sacrifice herself to the gods. 

“I would be willing to do anything you asked of me,” she replied calmly without hesitation. 

Ivar leaned back in the chair, his eyes never leaving hers. “Then take off your clothes.” Your heart pounded in your chest, your hand stifling your breathing as Ivar told her to come closer. With wide eyes you watched the thrall walk up to Ivar. “Kiss me,” the words escaped Ivar’s lips, tears immediately blurring your vision. 

You watched as the girl straddled your lovers lap, their mouths connecting in a kiss. You wanted to run into the room, to scream at Ivar for what he was doing. He loved you! He told you he loved you just last night before going to sleep; his arms wrapped tightly around your naked body. 

Tearing your gaze away from the two of them you ran back to your room, slamming the door. You fell to the ground near the bed, your hands and knees scraping against the stone as a wail of agony ripped through your throat. Your heart hurt, more than any kind of pain you had ever endured in your life. 

He gained your trust back, gained back your love for him yet he just ripped it all away. You were broken and alone as you lay on the stone floor of your and Ivar’s room; your body   
wracking from your uncontrollable sobs. 

You wanted to turn back time; to go back before you ever met Ivar. You wanted to feel numb, not the stabbing pain in your chest. It felt as if Ivar himself plunged a dagger straight into your heart, twisting the handle for good measure. 

You were unsure of how long you lay on the floor for. At one point it seemed as if the storm stopped, sun peeking through the window before you managed to pull yourself up onto your feet. Your heart was racing, battling with your mind as to what you should do. 

Unsure of what to do you fell onto the bed. Your heart told you to run, get as far away from Ivar as possible. Yet your mind was telling you to stay, that it would be too dangerous for you out there on your own. 

There was a soft knock on the door and you quickly wiped your eyes. Upon the door opening you saw Ubbe standing there, in his armor. He took one look at you and quickly rushed to your side in worry. “Hettie are you alright?” he asked as his eyes roamed over your dirt covered dress. “What happened?”

In that moment you did not want to show how weak you were. You were sick of people thinking you were weak, not strong enough to stand by Ivar’s side; even though now you were unsure if you even wanted to stand by his side. 

Shaking your head you replied, “I am fine Ubbe. Just tripped over my feet.” 

He smiled softly at you, nodding his head. “I came to tell you the Saxons are headed this way. You are to get dressed in your armor and come with me to the tower.” Your eyes widened in shock as you felt unprepared at the moment, but you quickly set aside those feelings. “I will let you get ready and meet you in the hallway.” 

“Okay,” you replied breathily. Ubbe made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door as you hurriedly got dressed and grabbed your bow and arrows. 

The two of you made quick haste walking outside and towards the tower. Rounding the corner you saw Hvitserk and Ivar already there; Ivar hidden underneath a dark black cloak. As your eyes met Ivar’s you instantly froze; your heart crying out in pain at the sight of him, knowing what he did earlier that day. You could not look at him and you tore your gaze away to instead look across the town of York. 

“This is where I want you to be Hettie. You will be away from the battle itself but I know that you can do some harm with your aim from up here,” Ivar spoke, his voice rough and demanding. You nodded your head, even though you refused to meet his glance, your back still to him. 

You took deep calming breaths but you soon felt a presence behind you. You stiffened as you felt Ivar place his hand on your lower back. “Be safe up here my love. I can’t wait to celebrate our victory together tonight.” Clenching your eyes shut, you held back the tears that wanted to flood your vision. 

“They are here,” Hvitserk said; your eyes opening and all you could see was red; rage flooding your body.


End file.
